


Fire and Ice

by Arianna2017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Child Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna2017/pseuds/Arianna2017
Summary: Years after the war, Harry and Draco meet again at King’s Cross Station.  Harry is an Auror searching for a killer and Draco a cold-hearted man who is oblivious of his abused son. Fighting their growing attraction, they must learn to trust and work with each other to save their loved ones from danger. When secrets are finally revealed, their lives are irrevocably changed ending in a final confrontation that no one expects.





	1. King's Cross Station

**Author's Note:**

> This story was adopted from me under the pen name Misty Moonlight by Original-Sin on AFF and is still a WIP but hasn't been updated in awhile. I have left her a message that I am posting story here on A03 but only using the first 7 chapters I had originally written. I will be editing each chapter one at a time as I post them here then continue updating new ones. Please check out her version too as we both are taking this story in totally different directions. 
> 
> I do not have a beta and apologize for any mistakes but try my best to be careful. In case any of you want to read them who haven't already, two of my other Harry Potter stories have been imported from HP Fandom to A03 by Open Doors. I did get lots of good feedback even though the first one I wrote isn't really that good but readers seemed to have enjoyed them both so I hope they are accepted here as well. Unfortunately, I was recently advised by Open Doors that all the reviews I obtained for both stories could not be transferred to A03. I am still having some health issues and needed something to help me during the recovery process so that's why I am trying to get back to writing as a form of therapy. In case anyone is wondering, in this story Harry and Ginny only had one child. James and Lily were never born since this story takes place 11 not 19 years later and they didn't fit into the plot.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to check this story out and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended.

Title: Fire and Ice

Main Pairing: Harry/Draco

Warnings: AU/AR, M/M, Slash, Angst, Family, M/F, Bonding, Anal, H/C, Abuse, Language, Minor Character Death, WIP (Please be advised that more tags may be added or deleted as story progresses.)

 

**Prologue**

_~ The Wizengamot ~_

Draco stood proudly beside his mother holding her hand tightly in his and watching as Lucius was brought into the courtroom for sentencing. Narcissa had been pardoned in a previous trial for her role in saving Harry Potter’s life during the Battle of Hogwarts when she lied to Voldemort and told The Dark Lord that he was dead.

Lucius was allowed to walk in, without a guard or restraints, largely due to the influence of Kingsley Shacklebolt who was the new Minister of Magic. It was also due to him that his father would not be receiving the Dementor’s Kiss. Lucius held his head high as he walked by where Draco and Narcissa were standing together behind the railing. His eyes glanced over to them and he gave them both a nod and small smile before proceeding the rest of the way into the center of the room. He stepped up onto the podium with his legal counsel standing next to him and awaited his verdict.

“Lucius Malfoy, you stand here today before us for sentencing due to your crimes against the Wizarding Community and for the acts you committed during the Second Wizarding War. Is there anything you would like to say to the Court before we pass sentence?”

“No.” He answered in a loud clear voice.

“Very well then, we will now pass sentence. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you're now sentenced to a term of life imprisonment in Azkaban with no chance of parole. As part of your sentencing, you will not be allowed any visitors other than legal or medical counsel. We will, however, allow you access to reading material including a lifetime subscription to the Daily Prophet and a monthly written correspondence from your family which can be terminated at anytime should you cause any disruptions.”

Banging the gavel, and signaling the end of the sentencing, the officiating Chief Warlock stood up with the other officials terminating the end of the session.

Draco and Narcissa watched as Lucius was led away, he did not look back at them as they had already said their goodbyes earlier that morning. Draco turned his head and looked down at his mother but her eyes were focused only on her beloved husband. He could just make out the beginning of tears forming in her beautiful blue eyes then he blinked to keep his own from forming. Now was the time to be a man, his father would expect nothing less from him, so Draco formed an invisible shell around his heart so that he could be strong for his mother and for the uncertain future that lay ahead.

***

_Some say the world will end in fire,_   
_Some say in ice._   
_From what I've tasted of desire_   
_I hold with those who favor fire._   
_But if it had to perish twice,_   
_I think I know enough of hate_   
_To say that for destruction ice_   
_Is also great_   
_And would suffice._

_Fire and Ice_   
_By Robert Frost_

***

Chapter 1:

**King’s Cross Station - 11 years later**

Side by side, father and son pushed the trolley, gathering speed and running forward through the brick barrier. Harry saw Albus wince, expecting a collision, and then sigh in relief when they emerged on the other side onto platform nine and three quarters. Albus squinted, the mist was so thick it was hard to see anything, and then took off his glasses wiping the moisture from them so he could get his first look at the famous scarlet Hogwarts Express. Harry put his hand on his young son’s shoulder and guided him out of the way of the hordes of students and their parents coming through the barrier behind them.

“Let’s look for your cousin Rose, I think I saw your Uncle Ron’s head over there.”

Harry pushed the trolley in the direction he had seen his friend and Al followed closely behind him looking around in awe and wide-eyed astonishment at all the commotion around them.

A small form emerged from the mist in front of them and a young female voice greeted them,

“Hi, Al, I was getting worried something had happened and that you wouldn't show up.”

Rose was dressed in her brand new Hogwarts robes and smiling in relief that she wouldn't be sitting alone on her first train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

“Hi,” answered Al, grinning back at his cousin. "I wouldn't have missed this for anything in the whole world, and would have come even if I was still at home sick with the Dragon Pox."

“I thought you got lost, have trouble parking?” Ron asked Harry.

Harry laughed and shook his head while shaking his best friend's hand in a warm greeting then kissed Hermione on the cheek.

“Hermione was worried I wouldn’t be able to park the car but I surprised her.”

“I wasn’t worried, I have complete faith in your driving ability ever since you passed the Muggle driving test last year.”

Hermione went up to Al and bent down to hug him and when her back was turned, Ron whispered to Harry, while helping him lift Albus’ trunk and owl onto the train.

“I finally had to Confund the instructor to pass the stupid test but only because I already failed it six times.”

Harry snorted saying, “If he could have seen you driving your Dad’s car like you did in second year, you would have passed the first time with flying colors.”

Ron smiled fondly at the memory, then shuddered when he remembered the spiders.

“Where’s Ginny, Harry?” Hermione asked looking around the platform.

“She couldn’t come, wasn’t feeling well, but she told me to tell you that she would drop by next week to go with you to your Doctor’s appointment.”

Hermione frowned but didn’t say anything and instead turned back to the children. She was helping them adjust their school robes and asking them if they were sure they had everything they needed.

While she was getting them ready to board the train, Ron caught Harry’s eye and nodded his head in the opposite direction. The steam had lifted and Harry could make out three figures standing across the platform from them.

“It’s Malfoy and his family, the slimy ferret.” Ron hissed.

“Ron!”

Ron’s face and ears turned beet red when he heard his wife’s voice behind him.

“Is that any way to set an example for the children?”

“No, Hermione, I'm sorry love.” Ron answered, then walked away with his head down muttering under his breath, over to where Rose and Albus were waiting.

Hermione stood next to Harry looking over to where Draco was standing with his wife and young son. She smiled at them and lifted her hand in greeting, not expecting them to respond, and walked over to join Ron and the kids.

Harry standing alone now on the platform observed that Draco’s son was the exact replica of him, just as Albus was of Harry. Harry didn’t recognize his wife, she had attended Beauxbatons, but he remembered reading somewhere that her name was Astoria Greengrass. He felt his face heat up when he noticed Draco had caught him staring, and was surprised when Draco nodded curtly at him before turning and walking away with his family.

“Stupid stuck up git.” Ron whispered in Harry’s ear. “Some things never change, do they Harry?”

Harry looked up at him and pushing Ron towards the train said,

“Let’s go and help Hermione get the kids on the train before it takes off without them.”

***

“So that’s the famous Harry Potter I have heard so much about.”

Astoria said to Draco, while she was brushing off an invisible piece of lent from Scorpius’ new school robes.

“Do not slouch, Scorpius, and remember to always hold your head up high in front of your peers. You are, after all, a Malfoy and better then them. I do not want you to forget that.” She reminded her young son, gripping his chin in her hand and pinching it with her sharp nails while making sure his hair wasn’t out of place.

“Yes, mother.” Scorpius politely answered, while trying his best not to bounce on his feet, ignoring the pain from his mother's talon-like nails.

“I wonder where his wife is, and who those horrid people were that he was standing with.”

“Their names are Ronald and Hermione Weasley, Astoria, and their daughter’s name is Rose.”

Astoria’s eyebrow arched up and she threw an angry look his way.

“I was under the impression you were not friends with those blood traitors, Draco.”

“Watch your mouth Astoria, dearest. No one uses that name anymore, especially around here, and you certainly will not do so in front of my son. The Dark Lord is long dead and the War is over so do not let me hear you talk that way again.”

Scorpius was watching his parents argue and wondered what a blood traitor was. He wished they wouldn’t fight all the time and that for once, just once, they would be a happy family like all the others he saw moving around him on the platform.

I'll go put Scorpius’ trunk and owl on the train, get him ready to board.”

Draco ordered walking swiftly away his black coat twirling around his tall lean form.

“Come along, Scorpius.” Astoria grabbed her son’s hand pulling him roughly along beside her towards the train.

***

**Hogwarts Express**

Albus and Rose were sitting across from each other next to the window, by themselves, in one of the few empty compartments their parents had found for them. Al was nervously rocking his legs back and forth on the bench seat looking out the window at the trees that were whizzing past while Rose had her nose stuck in one of the many books sitting on her lap.

Al sighed and reached down, randomly picking up one of the Chocolate Frogs off the seat and unwrapped it. As he was munching on the tasty confection, he inspected the collector's card and his eyes widened.

"NO WAY!"

Al yelled, waving the card around excitedly in the air and causing Rose to lift her head from the book she was reading. She raised one eyebrow in question, waiting to see which one he had collected, so she could get back to more important business.  
Sighing, she thought, what a child her cousin was at times.

"I don't believe this, it's very rare, and only a few of them were made. It's Severus Tobias Snape, one of my namesakes."

"Congratulations Albus, I am happy for you, now if you don't mind I would like to get back to my book."

Al ignored her and started reading the card, his head jerked up when he heard the door gliding open and a small blonde head poked around the corner.

“Is there room for one more in here?” a soft voice asked.

Albus smiled in greeting and waved the boy in,

“Hello, my name is Albus Potter, and this is my cousin Rose Weasley, what’s your name?”

“Scorpius,” the boy replied with a shy smile, “Scorpius Hyperion Draco Malfoy, it’s very nice to meet you both.”

***

Harry had just seen Albus off to Hogwarts for his first year, and after saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione, was on his way back to where he had parked the car. He hadn't realized he spent that much time talking with them, nor how late it had gotten. There was not much traffic and very few pedestrians remained on the dark street. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and was deep in thought with his head down thinking about the argument he and Ginny had earlier that morning. He was so distracted that he didn't see the figure coming towards him and soon found himself bumping into what felt like a solid stone wall. Harry would have fallen on his arse were it not for two strong hands grabbing his arms to steady him.

"Watch where you're going Potter."

A familiar voice drawled, and Harry lifted his head to meet the cool gaze of his former nemesis.

"Malfoy...."

_TBC_


	2. Butterbeer and Fire Whiskey

Chapter 2:

**Earlier**

Draco and Astoria were walking back towards their waiting limousine through the diminishing crowd. They hadn’t talked since the incident on the platform. Caleb, their family driver, was dutifully standing beside it holding the door wide open for them and bowing swept his cap off in respect to his employers.

Caleb had been in the Malfoy family employ since the birth of young Scorpius. He had grown very fond of the young boy through the years and his feelings were only that of a Grandfather. He felt bad for the child, his mother was cruel to him and lately it seemed to almost be bordering towards abusive. He disliked the woman and he wasn't fond of her husband either, the man seemed to be made of ice and was cool towards everyone except for his mother, Narcissa. He showed no affection whatsoever towards his only son and Scorpius obviously craved to have his father's love and attention. Mr. Malfoy was pleasant enough, with no cruel behaviour towards any of the servants or house elves, as it had been under Lucius Malfoy's rule over the Manor. As for his mother, the beautiful and elegant Narcissa Malfoy, she was an endearing woman who adored her grandchild and lavished him with the only love he ever knew. As for Caleb himself, he was a Squib, but a very intelligent man and good looking as well. He was around Narcissa’s age, tall and thin, with brown eyes and slightly graying thick brown hair, He'd also been in love with Narcissa since they met.

“Sir and Madame, I hope the young Master Malfoy boarded the train safely?”

“Yes, Caleb, thank you for your concern.” Draco answered with a very stiff tone.

“Really, Draco, I don’t understand why you encourage this kind of behavior in our employees. It’s bad enough that I have to tolerate Narcissa pampering our son like a baby, but to have to put up with you treating the staff like they are our personal friends.”

Astoria snapped as she stepped into the car and sat down on one of the seats rearranging her skirt around her legs. When her husband didn’t follow her in, she looked out the door at him waspishly asking,

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

“Close the door Caleb, I won’t be coming home tonight.”

Caleb shut the door on Mrs. Malfoy with a smile on his face. _With pleasure, Sir;_ he thought.

“After you leave off my wife, take the rest of the night off and enjoy yourself.”

Draco handed Caleb a handful of cash and turned away disappearing into the returning fog.

***

**The Leaky Cauldron**

Draco was sitting at a corner table drinking his third hot tankard of Butterbeer, another almost empty bottle of Fire Whiskey beside it, and thinking about his dear wife. When he had first married Astoria, he thought he was in love with her, but that quickly changed once her true agenda came to light. She was a money hungry whore who only wanted the prestige the Malfoy name carried. It was now a mere marriage of convenience, for both of them, and they no longer shared the same bedroom. As a matter of fact, their relationship ended once she got pregnant with Scorpius. During that time, he had to put up with his wife’s constant nagging and ranting over the loss of her figure along with the complaining that she had no longer had a social life anymore. It went on for nine nine long months, but he put up with her tantrums so he would have his heir to carry on the family name.

After Scorpius’ birth, they came to an unusual agreement, as long as both of them were discreet they could have their own lovers. To Astoria’s disgust, for Draco it was high priced male escorts, she never bothered to hide her disdain for his filthy preferences. Surprisingly, his mother accepted him for it. As far as he was concerned, what his wife thought about his personal love life didn’t matter to him at all. He was content with the fact that he still had his mother's love and approval which was all he needed. She never judged him for his choices and wanted him to be happy with her only wish being that he would one day find his soulmate before she died.

He thought back to earlier in the day and seeing Potter again for the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts. Oh yes, he had seen pictures of him splattered on posters and in the Daily Prophet and other popular Wizarding magazines through the years, but not a single one of them did the man justice. Draco leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. Potter was no longer the small and scrawny child he had been at the end of the War, no far from it. Where Draco was 6’ 2”, he figured Potter was at least 5’ 9”, and his body was lean and muscular. He still wore those blasted glasses, which hid those almond shaped bright green eyes of his, but at least they were more fashionable. His thick jet black hair was still messy as ever but had been cut short in stylish waves which showed off his high delicate cheekbones and angular face. Draco loathed to admit it, even in his own head, but Harry Potter had finally become a man and a damned good looking one at that.

“Would you be needing anything else sir?”

Draco opened his eyes looking up at the waitress, who was smiling flirtatiously down at him. Pulling some coins from his pocket, he threw them onto the table and stood up. Without saying a word to the girl, he walked through the pub and out the front door. When he stepped outside, he noticed it was just getting dark and much cooler. Pulling up the collar of his coat, he decided to go for a long walk to clear his head. Without realizing it, he once again found himself back at King’s Cross Station and saw walking towards him with his head down and deep in thought the man he had just been thinking about moments before.

Smirking, Draco noticed Potter’s distraction and total lack of attention of his surroundings so figured he would have a little fun with his old school rival. It had been awhile and Merlin knew he deserved a little entertainment after putting up with his bitch of a wife all day. Striding towards his unsuspecting target, Draco increased his pace.

******

"Watch where you're going Potter." Malfoy sneered, as he watched the former Gryffindor stumble backwards. Instinctively, he reached out with both hands to steady the other man.

Harry heard the familiar voice and lifted his head to meet the cool gaze of his former nemesis.

"Malfoy...."

Harry unconsciously found himself reaching into his jacket pocket for his wand, then stopped. The War was over, no more Voldemort and his pack of Death Eaters trying to kill or torture him anymore. He was also an Auror, and a damned good one.

“Thank you Malfoy, ah, Draco, you can let go of me now.” Harry told him pulling back from the hands still holding him.

Draco stepped back, just a little, being sure to stay close enough to show Potter he still towered over him.

“We can’t have the Savior of the Wizarding World getting run over by a muggle, now can we Potter?”

Harry glared up at him at the insult and responded, “I highly doubt that would have happened, Malfoy.”

“Tell me Potter, what are you doing out so late and unaccompanied by your faithful sidekick.”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, Malfoy, so step aside and I'll gladly get out of your way."

Draco ignore him and continued with his little game.

“I am surprised, that’s all, you never know who or what dangers could be lurking in the shadows.”

Draco was rather pleased with himself to discover that it still didn’t take too much effort to ignite the brunette’s famous temper and couldn't help but admire those sparkling green eyes up close. He only wished that Potter would get rid of those blasted glasses they were hiding behind.

He remained standing in Harry’s way, adding,

“I wondered where your beautiful wife, Ginevra, was today. I find it rather odd to think that she wouldn’t have wanted to help see your son off to Hogwarts with you for his first year of school. I hope, we’re not having marital problems in the Potter bedroom… ah, I mean household, are we, Potter?”

“That’s it Malfoy, step out of my way, now.”

Oh, he had hit a raw nerve, how delightful. Draco didn’t realize, until now, just how much he had missed antagonizing his former school rival. Potter’s face was flushed a tantalizing red and his eyes were sparkling fire behind the wire frames.

“I am warning you, one last time Malfoy, get out of my way.”

“Or what, Scar Head?” Draco taunted, “You’ll Avada Kedavra me?”

Looking around to be sure no Muggles were in sight, Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Draco’s throat,

“Don’t tempt me, Ferret!”

Surprising Harry by pushing up against the wand being held against him, Draco went on,

“After all these years, I would have thought you had learned to control that famous temper of yours. What would your superiors, in the Auror Department at the Ministry, think of you now? Their highly prized celebrity, oh pardon me, I meant to say Auror acting like a child. Really, Potter, carrying on like this and in a public place with Muggles around no less?”

Harry pulled his wand back but still held it at the ready, and Draco continued,

“You disappoint me Potter, I felt sure you had grown up but it seems I am sadly mistaken.”

Harry had enough, looking around and being sure no one was watching, he pocketed his wand. Then grabbing Malfoy by the lapels of his coat, he pushed him backwards across the cobblestone sidewalk into an alley. Pushing him up against the wall, Harry stuck his face up close to Draco’s and whispered threateningly,

“I don’t know what kind of game you're playing at here Malfoy and if you know what’s good for you, you had better quit before you end up getting yourself hurt.”

It was then, that Harry got a whiff of his breath, he was drunk. Malfoy, the bloody stupid ponce was drunk.

Looking up at him, Harry growled,

“Have you been drinking, Malfoy?”

In response, Draco leaned down and kissed him. For a moment Harry was still, shocked, unable to move. The lips against his were ice cold and pushing harshly against Harry’s own, grinding them against his teeth until blood was drawn. Somehow, their positions got reversed and Harry’s back was up against the wall. In the heat of the moment, he found himself responding to the kiss and wrapped one arm around Draco’s neck putting the other on the wall behind him to brace himself. Draco easily lifted him up higher against the brick wall putting his knee between Harry’s legs. Harry responded by hooking one leg around Draco’s hip.

The kiss continued, their lips moving against each other. Draco’s tongue soon found it’s way inside of Harry’s warm cavern. Harry could taste Butterbeer and Whiskey in his mouth, moaning he slipped his own tongue against Draco’s. They pushed up against each other and Draco started to grind his body against Harry’s. When Harry started to moan in pleasure, Draco bit his bottom lip hard, then licked it and began gently nibbling along the bruised flesh with his teeth.

Draco opened his eyes, looking down at Harry who had his eyes closed. For a moment, his eyes narrowed, he noticed that Potter's eyelashes were unusually lush and long. With an evil smirk, he let the smaller man go, Harry fell down hard to the ground landing on his arse. Draco put his foot on Harry's chest and pushed him flat on his back, pulling out his wand he pointed it at Harry's face and sneered,

“Potter” Draco spat out. “If you ever tell anyone about this, I will make your life a living hell.”

Draco then turned and apparated right in front of him disappearing from the alley.

Groaning Harry stood up and rubbed his sore lips tenderly, thinking to himself, Merlin, what the hell just happened?

_TBC_


	3. Dilemmas

**Hogwarts - The Sorting Ceremony**

It was Al’s turn now and he was nervously sitting on the stool, with the ancient hat on his head covering his eyes, in front of all the other students. Being the last first year called, he was trying desperately not to fidget, while waiting for the Sorting Hat to decide which house to place him in. His new friend, Scorpius, had already been assigned to Ravenclaw and was sitting at their house table anxiously watching him. Rose had been sorted earlier into Hufflepuff and was busy chatting with another first year she had befriended when they crossed the lake to Hogwarts.

Albus closed his eyes then jumped a little when the Sorting Hat began to sing;

_"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind."_

_“RAVENCLAW!”_

Al opened his eyes and with a large smile of relief, jumped off the stool and ran over to join his new friend amidst cheering and clapping. There was some whispering, as there had been when Scorpius was sorted, and he knew it was because they hadn’t been placed in their fathers’ houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin. The former rivalry between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was still legendary at Hogwarts. Many of the students were surprised their sons seemed to be getting along so well, while others were thinking it wouldn’t last. Some were even secretly betting who would be the first to earn detention and loss of house points for fighting.

When Al reached the table, he sat down next to Scorpius and waited for Headmistress McGonagall's welcoming speech to the students. As she was talking and looking around at everyone, her eyes caught his and she gave him a warm smile which he happily returned. Unknown to many, Al affectionately knew her as his Nana Minnie, and his father frequently brought him to the castle to visit her often when he was younger. While they were eating, the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw floated by their table and greeted all the new first year students that had been sorted into her house. She was the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw one of the founders of Hogwarts and was also known as the Grey Lady. Al glanced over at Scorpius and wondered what his parents would think when they found out that he wasn’t sorted into Slytherin. Albus knew his father wouldn’t mind that he wasn’t in Gryffindor but he was sure his Mum wouldn’t be too happy about it.

After they had eaten their dessert, Al started to think about something that was deeply bothering him since the train ride. His friend hadn’t said anything, but Al was observant and noticed the bruises on his chin and wrist. Something wasn’t right, he himself had gotten bruises from falling off his broom but these were different, and he was going to find out how Scorpius got them. Al decided that when Scorpius was ready to talk, he would be there to listen, offer his support and help him. If he couldn't, then he would turn to the one person he knew who could. After all his dad was an Auror, one of the best, and could fix any kind of problem no matter what it was. If his dad couldn’t help Scorpius, then his friend was in serious trouble and he couldn't allow that to happen and wouldn't.

***

Harry had been up since early morning and was ready for work, dressed in his Auror robes. He was sipping on a cup of tea and staring out the Kitchen window which overlooked their small garden filled with white lilies, roses and other assortment of colorful flowers. He could hear Ginny moving around upstairs and knew she was avoiding coming down probably hoping he had already left. They still shared a bedroom, which was more for appearance sake on the behalf of their son than a sexual relationship.

Closing his eyes and thoughtfully rubbing his bottom lip, he thought of his brief encounter with Malfoy the night before. What the hell had gotten into him, he should have stunned the drunkard git and brought him in for assault and battery. Harry had never kissed a bloke before and was surprised that he seemed to enjoy it so much, especially with Draco Malfoy. If Ron ever found out, Harry's life would become a living hell and he would never hear the end of it. They were still friendly towards one another, but not as close as they used to be. If it wasn’t for Hermione, whom Harry was very close to and loved like a sister, Ron and Harry would have drifted apart years ago. When Harry first became an Auror, and he didn't, Ron insisted it was only because of his defeating Voldemort that he got the position. Harry gave up hope long ago that Ron would change in his ways, he was too much like his sister Ginny. Harry was still close to and loved the rest of the Weasley family especially Molly.

He finished his tea and rinsed the cup, putting it in the sink to dry. He then walked over to the staircase and called up to his wife,

“Ginny, would you please come down here for a moment, we need to talk.”

“I can’t come down now Harry, I have to take a bath and get ready for practice. I’ll talk with you later tonight after you get home.”

Harry knew that sure as hell wouldn’t happen, they had been through this same situation just one too many times.

“No, Ginny, I am not leaving until we have a much needed long and overdue discussion.”

Harry heard her open the bedroom door and appear at the top of the stairs staring down at him. Ginny’s long red hair was hanging loose and in tangles around her shoulders. He stared up at her thinking what a beauty his wife was no matter how she looked. Then he wondered, how did this happen? They used to be so happy but now……

“Well, say what you want, I don’t have all day.”

“Look, Ginny, please come down and let’s try to have a decent conversation like civilized adults just this once.”

Harry looked up at her, his green eyes pleading but her brown ones were cold and defiant as she looked down at her husband. Sighing, he told himself, well two can play this game then.

Ginny was a popular Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and was now working out a deal with them to retire, so she could become the senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. Harry had always been supportive of her, especially when it came to her happiness, and playing Quidditch had become just that even above her own family. Harry and Albus never missed a game and were always in the stands to cheer her on no matter what the weather or how they felt. Everything seemed to drastically change a few months ago, when Harry was working on a complicated case assigned by his superior Gawain Robards. As a result, he was unable to attend one of the most important games of the year. Consequently the Harpies lost to the Falmouth Falcons by a devastating blow, and of course Ginny blamed him.

"If you had been there to keep an eye on Albus, then I wouldn’t have been distracted and we would have won the game.", was the excuse but Harry knew the real reason. Roger Davies, former Captain and Chaser of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and now world famous chaser for the Falmouth Falcons. He had taken Fleur to the Yule Ball during Harry’s fourth year and tried to date Cho Chang who refused him in order to date Harry. Ginny was having an affair with him and had been for a long time. She didn’t want to divorce Harry because of all the media attention it would cause, but the biggest factor was that she didn’t want her parents to find out. If it ever came out that she was cheating on the boy-who-lived and beloved savior of the Wizarding World, as well as Molly’s one and only favorite son-in-law, her reputation as well as her relationship with her mother would be ruined. No, she would rather continue to make Harry’s life a living hell rather than simply asking for a divorce which Harry would only be happy to oblige her with. The only reason they were still together, as far as he was concerned, was for Albus’ sake. Otherwise, he would have filed for a divorce when he first found out about her secret rendezvous with that bloody berk.

“Ginny, we can’t keep going on like this, it’s not fair to Albus or ourselves.”

“So what, Harry, you want me to admit to the world I am having a secret love affair? What do you think that would do to my career or yours? I thought you loved my mum, what about her? She is getting older you know, how do you think this would affect her health? Her heart isn't as strong as it used to be you know."

Finally, Harry thought, it’s out in the open maybe now we can resolve this before people we love get hurt.

“Don’t put this on me Gin, I am not the one who cheated. You should have thought of the consequences before you jumped into bed with that…..”

“No! Don't you dare say a word about him, ever. It’s not his fault. If you were around more, instead of chasing after lowlife scum then I wouldn’t have had to look for affection elsewhere…”

“Bloody hell Gin, don’t even go there, you can’t blame me with this so don’t even begin to try.”

“I am warning you Harry, I won’t give you a divorce and you had better not let it slip that I have been seeing Roger.”

“Are you threatening me, Ginny? If you are, then you had better be very careful with your next choice of words.”

Ginny clamped her lips shut and glared down at him. Stomping her foot, she turned and walked back down the hallway slamming the door to the bedroom shut behind her.

Well, that went better than I thought it would. Harry sighed.

***

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement / Auror Office**

Harry was sitting in his cubicle leaning back precariously in his chair with his booted feet up on the edge of the desk and going over his current work case. He already had a pile of files filled with solved and unsolved cases sitting on top of it which were threatening to spill over at anytime. He levitated a heavy paperweight onto it with a casual flick of his wand as he continued to read the updated report in his hand, flipping through pictures and sipping on his sixth cup of coffee of the day. This particular case took priority over all the others and it had him baffled. He usually didn’t get involved in these types of cases but due to the complexity of the crimes Robards had chosen his best Auror to solve it.

He had been working on it for the past few months, it involved a serial killer whom Harry suspected of being a wizard due to the heinous ways the victims were found murdered. Already, there had been 12 murders and no witnesses to the crimes. At least none that were willing to come forward for fear of retribution from the madman. As far as Harry had deciphered, the killer was acting alone. At least until recently he had, then he began to wonder whether or not the perpetrator was using an accomplice. One who may, or may not, be aware that they were helping a killer. The killer also knew how not to leave evidence behind at the scene, or just enough to tease Harry, and was meticulous with how he (or she) left the body. Whoever it was, they were good, too good, but Harry was determined to catch them before they had a chance to strike again. He already felt like he was getting close to catching them, but it seemed as if the killer always knew what his next move would be and kept just one step ahead of him.

I’ll catch you yet you sick bastard, whoever you are, before you take another innocent life. I won’t stop until I do, and you had better hope that when I do find you, I am having a really good day.

***

**Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa was in the parlor writing her dutiful monthly letter to Lucius but knew she would never get a response back. She had only received just the one that first time. Though she was not allowed to see her husband, they had finally been allowed to correspond with one another. She still dearly missed him but was finally learning to get on with her life. She knew Luc would want her to be happy and by not answering her letters he had given her his blessing to continue on with her life. If only you were here, my darling, then I would know what to do.

The problem was her daughter-in-law, Astoria, the bitch. Narcissa suspected the woman was abusing her grandson but without absolute proof couldn’t tell her son. Why did Draco have to be so blind? Ever since Lucius was incarcerated, he had changed into a cold-hearted and unfeeling man. She wished he would be closer to his young son and pay more attention to him, then he would see the truth. The only person she could talk to about her worries was Caleb. Her gentle and loving Caleb, whom she had developed a great fondness for through the years. Although she still remained faithful to her husband, Cissy was getting closer to forming a more intimate relationship with the Malfoy family chauffeur.

***

Draco was pounding into his lover, buried to the hilt in that round tight ass, biting and nipping the back of the soft neck lying face down on the mattress beneath him. The bed shifted with each thrust and the smaller man tried pushing his arse up higher in the air to accommodate the deep thrusts. Draco swore and then pulling back slapped the firm buttocks leaving a bright red hand mark on the pale flesh, causing the beauty below him to hiss loudly in pain. When he saw a slim hand with long fingers reaching for a sorely neglected cock, he stopped it and using one of the long silk ribbons tied to the bed post, he wrapped it around the delicate wrist securing it tightly. Draco reached his hand down and around the lean body to grab the hard and leaking organ that was now painfully erect and jutting up against its owner’s toned stomach. As he began to masterfully manipulate it, the man beneath him threw his head back and up hitting Draco painfully on the chin causing his teeth to bite his tongue.

“Bloody hell, damn you, Potter!”

Draco jerked and woke up from his dream, rubbing his face and cursing Potter to hell. He climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a cold shower and wash the fresh cum off his stomach.

_TBC_


	4. Watching, Plans and Meetings

Chapter 4:

**Diagon Alley**

Cold and uncaring eyes watched as the young couple continued on their way completely unaware they were being followed. The pretty blonde headed girl with large blue eyes was giggling and holding on tightly to her tall handsome boyfriend’s arm, while coyly looking up at him and batting her long eyelashes. They had just left Flourish & Blotts and were headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, which was now run by the deceased Florean Fortescue’s nephew, before they headed back to Hogsmeade Village to have a romantic dinner, and where the young man planned on proposing to his love. Unbeknownst to them, this would be the last thing they ever did together ........

***

**‘Hogsmeade Village’**

Harry was standing over the bloody crime scene, the naked bodies of the young victims (or what was left of them) were respectfully covered with a blanket. The one unique aspect about this case was that so far the nude body of every victim, or victims, were left in various poses as if the perpetrator were laying them out for display, almost like an artist, a very sick and perverted one. Harry had his wand out and was casting various spells, including ones for detection of dark magic, apparition and disapparition signatures, but whoever the killer was he knew exactly what he was doing.

It’s like he’s playing a sick game of cat and mouse, and this is his way of taunting me. He had thought he was getting closer to solving these murders, even been hoping he would catch the killer soon, before he struck again. As he continued walking around, casting more spells and looking for more evidence, he became angry with himself for not being able to stop this from happening again. This particular killing was different than the others and seemed more personal.

If I didn’t know better, I would swear he was out there somewhere watching my every move even right now. For just a moment Harry shivered, not out of fear, but a feeling which was more like a warning that he could not explain. He ran his eyes over the crowd of observers being held back by another Auror assisting at the scene, looking at each face Harry saw no one who looked familiar or suspicious. Turning back, he went about his business collecting evidence and talking with witnesses. After he was done examining the crime scene, the bodies were taken back to headquarters for further examination and autopsies by a healer from St. Mungo’s.

He was getting more frustrated by the minute and running his fingers through his thick hair thinking, I sure wish Mad Eye Moody was still alive, I could really use his help right now with this case. With a fond smile, he could hear Mad Eye’s voice in his ear bellowing at him a useful reminder, "constant vigilance" to keep him on his guard. The sun was shining brightly and something on the ground glistened reflecting off of Harry’s glasses. He bent down and used his wand to levitate it so he wouldn’t contaminate whatever the object was.

Grinning at the new piece of evidence he swore, “Gotcha you bastard!”

***

The tall broad-shouldered and muscular man moved with ease through the large crowd. They were too busy watching with growing interest the crime scene investigation taking place right in front of them for anyone to take any notice of him. The figure walked swiftly away from the gathering crowd, a lock of dark brown hair falling down across his forehead. He had been carefully watching Auror Harry James Potter as he examined the victims bodies and looked for evidence. Smiling to himself he thought; The game is just beginning and soon you will become my greatest masterpiece and my greatest achievement. He had deliberately left a clue behind for the Auror to find, and now his plan was set in motion.

He opened the door to the Hog's Head Inn and walked into the tavern looking around the small establishment for his comrade, whom was waiting for him. His eyes lightened up when they met those of his partner, his lover, his one and true love, the only person whom he trusted with his plans. Walking up to the secluded table in the corner of the room, he held out his hand and pulled his lover up out of the chair and into his arms. After sharing a kiss, he led them by the hand up the rickety wooden staircase located behind the bar and up to the guestroom that they always used when they met at the Inn.

***

After leaving work, Harry went home and as usual Ginny wasn’t there, but this time she had left a note for him. Picking it up he read the message as he walked to the sink to get a glass of cold water. Crumbling the piece of paper in his hand, he tossed it onto the floor and kicked it away with his booted foot. It was late, well past midnight, and after dropping off the important piece of forensic evidence (a single strand of hair) at the Ministry Forensic Lab and doing his follow-up paperwork, he decided to go home and get some sleep. He knew it might well belong to either one of the victims, and had done a diagnostic spell on the strand himself, which didn’t show him who it came from. It would take more elaborate testing to determine if it belonged to the killer. Harry felt more confident this time, this would be the break he needed to solve the case and find the sick culprit. He decided to go upstairs and take a nice long hot shower then shave and head back out for a drink at the Three Broomsticks. Merlin knew he could use a little peace and quiet.

***

**The Three Broomsticks**

Draco was sitting at the bar in the Three Broomsticks, well on his way to getting drunk and thinking about his earlier dream. Scrunching his eyes shut, he swore and tried to put the image of a certain green-eyed Adonis out of his mind, and took another swig of fire whiskey from the glass on the counter in front of him. The bartender was giving him dirty looks and kept mumbling under his breath while giving meaningful glances at the clock on the wall behind him. It wasn’t often that the pub was this empty giving him the opportunity to close early, all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there so he could get home to his dear beloved wife. Draco snorted getting the hint and taking one last sip stood up and reached into his pocket for some change, intending to leave and find someone to sleep with. As Draco was turning to walk away, the door opened letting in a burst of cool night air and in walked his worst nightmare.

As he stepped into the room, Harry’s eyes took in the only two figures standing over at the bar. Shit, why do I keep running into Malfoy? he thought. Instead of turning away and walking back out the door, he went up to the bar.

“Hi Sam, I know it’s late and you probably were getting ready to close up for the evening but I’ve had a really busy day and could use a drink.”

“Oh, no bother at all, Mister Potter. I heard about those poor young people being murdered right here in Hogsmeade, horrible it was, just horrible. Everyone is right scared to go out at night anymore and keep their doors locked for protection. I sure hope you’ll catch the killer soon. I’ll fix your favorite mix for you right in a second. Why don’t you just make yourself comfortable and take a seat at one of the tables and I’ll be with you in a minute. I was just seeing this gentlemen out and will be back to get your drink.”

Sam walked around the bar to escort Draco to the door or at least he tried too but Draco was adamant not to be kicked out while Saint Potter got to stay.

"I am not going anywhere, you imbecile, and don’t you dare touch me again.”

Draco pulled away from Sam as he reached out to try and grab hold of his arm yet a second time and barely held back on pulling out his wand to hex him into oblivion. Turning, he walked up to Harry and stared down at him. Draco refused to be forced out and be made a fool of in front of the man whom he had dreamed of having the best sex of his life with only a few hours before. No, that would be far too humiliating and a Malfoy was never insulted in that way.

“What the hell are you doing here so late, Potter? Did your wife finally get sick of looking at your ugly face so she kicked you out of the bedroom?"

“I am not in the mood Malfoy so keep out of my way and I won’t have to kill you.”

Without glancing at Draco again, Harry walked over to a table and sat down into a chair leaning back in it and stretching his legs out in front of him. Baffled by not getting more of a reaction from Potter, but refusing to give up since a Malfoy never backed down from a good quarrel and he would be damned to be the first one to do so especially in this case.

“Tell me Potter,” Draco drawled, causing Harry to glance over at him. “Why is it that lately every time I am out trying to enjoy myself with some leisure comfort you have to show up and ruin it? If I didn't know any better, I would say you were stalking me.”

When Harry didn’t take the bait, Draco continued, “You aren’t , are you? Stalking me, I mean. I would hate to have to get a restraining order issued against you. What would your adoring public or even your always missing wife think of that, hmmm?”

“Sod off Malfoy, before I forget myself and smash your face in!”

Not to be deterred, Draco went over to where Potter was sitting and pulling out a chair on the other side of the table plopped himself down on it. Crossing his long legs one over the other, he made himself comfortable. He observed Potter from the corner of his eyes and saw that the man was wearing low hanging tight fitting jeans on his lithe body and a light green stretch t-shirt that emphasized his lean six pack abs, leaving nothing to the imagination. Settling back in his chair, Draco watched as Sam set a full glass down on the table in front of Potter. He held up his own hand ordering another drink for himself. As Potter was reaching across the table to pick up his drink, Draco noticed how the damned shirt he was wearing lifted up giving him a glimpse of lean bronze flesh, making him squirm uncomfortably in the wooden chair, painfully aware of his hardening member.

Oh hell, damn it not now. Merlin's beard, I am a grown man not some preadolescent teenage boy. Why the hell does this keep happening to me when I am around Potter.

“Are you alright Malfoy?”

Of course, Draco thought. The damned man who lived to save everyone's arses would have to go and notice that he was having a slight problem. Why the hell couldn’t Mr. Save the Day scar-head resist temptation and just bud out for once and mind his own business? Was that asking too much? Oh, no, he had to go and stick his adorable nose where it didn’t belong. I didn’t just think that, did I? No, stop it Draco, get a hold of yourself you really must have drank too much and are definitely not thinking straight. Get a hold of yourself for Merlin's sake.

"Is something wrong Malfoy?” Harry asked again, furrowing his brows, and looking like he was getting ready to stand up and help him. “Your face is turning red and you look like you just swallowed something large that got lodged deep in the back of your throat.”

Draco shook his head willing the sudden image that came to mind at those words from his head and readjusted himself in his seat, trying to will down his throbbing erection.

“Are you sure you’re not choking on one of the nuts you just popped into your mouth?”

Right, that does it. Draco jumped up from the chair and headed for the bathroom at a quick awkward pace. He saw the concerned look on Potter’s face and thought for a moment he was actually going to follow him.

“If you don’t mind Potter, I’ve had a little bit too much to drink and need to use the loo and take a good piss. As much as I would enjoy your company, I don’t think that would be the best place for it.”

Potter actually felt like he was going to hex the platinum blonde but stopped himself at the last moment and sat back down. He watched Malfoy slam the bathroom door shut behind him and took a long swig of the drink Sam had placed on the table. He closed his eyes savoring the sweet taste of the alcohol and thinking; What the hell is Malfoy's problem, you would think he had gotten over our petty schoolboy rivalry now that he was married and a parent. Why do I even bother trying to be civil to that jerk? Though, now that I think about it he has been acting unusually weird even for him, thought Harry, remembering their last encounter. Finishing his drink in one gulp, he called over his shoulder to Sam for another.

Locking the door and putting up a silencing charm, Draco rested against it. Inching his hand south he unzipped his pants, taking out his swollen and engorged member he viciously began pumping the heated shaft. After a grunt or two streams of hot cum shot from the slit, leaning back against the door he cursed to himself. What is it about Potter, he spat, that has this effect on me? I hate the man and everything about him. His life is so freaking bloody perfect. He’s happily married with a miniature clone of himself for a son, his job is exciting, he even has the good looks to get anyone he wants into bed with him, if he even tried that is. But, oh no, he would never cheat on his beloved wife that would spoil his holier than thou image...

At that moment, a plan came to mind and Draco hissed with pleasure thinking, this is going to be fun, he couldn’t wait to see the expression on Potter’s face when he was done with him. At the very least, this would help keep his mind off Astoria for a little while longer. Eventually, he had to go back home to his evil witch of a wife. Not looking back, Draco cleaned himself up and making sure he was presentable he grasped the door handle. Unfortunately, he just never thought that his brilliant little plan could backfire with a bang right in his face.

***

Draco opened the door and walked out into the bar area, looking over at Potter who now had a large tankard on the table in front of him and was just finishing off another shot of liquid in his glass. He watched the way the dark haired man threw his head back and swallowed, noticing how the small adam’s apple in his throat rolled with the movement. Sneering and thinking this was going to be easier than he thought, Draco swaggered over to the table and sat back down pouring himself a glass without bothering to ask for Potter’s permission.

Holding up his glass in a toast, he said, “Here’s to our wives may they be fruitful and multiply.”

Harry snorted, causing Draco to raise an eyebrow, as some of the fizz blew up his nose causing him to sneeze. Then holding up his own glass, clanked it against Malfoy’s in acknowledgment.

Sipping on the drink, Draco observed Potter and saw that he was well on his way to be being hammered. This was going to be way too easy.

Harry seemed to have lost track of time as he listened to Malfoy rant on about this and that, his own mind was too busy thinking about the maniac that was still out there and how he was going to stop them before they killed again. His mind was so preoccupied that he almost didn't notice the other man constantly refilling his glass until the tankard was empty.

“Mr. Potter, you wouldn’t mind if I called it a night, would ya?” Sam called out as he finished wiping off and cleaning the countertop of the bar. “I’ll lock the door on my way out, but would appreciate it if you could make sure to do the same when you leave.”

Harry waved his arm in the air at him, “Don’t worry Sam, I’ll take care of it and please be sure to say hello to Sally and the kids for me.”

“That I will do sir, and you have a good night too and give my best to Mrs. Potter and your young son for me.” Ignoring Malfoy, Sam made his way towards the front door.

“Thanks, Sam, I will and be sure to stay alert out there. If you notice anything unusual, let me know right away.”

The door banged shut and Harry heard the lock turning, sealing them in the pub, and the sound of footsteps walking away. The Inn with the guest rooms upstairs was eerily quiet due to the lack of patrons staying overnight. It seemed everyone was too afraid to be away from their homes and family.

“Well Potter, it’s just you and me now, all alone.” Draco drawled in a seductive whisper.

What the hell is he up to? Harry thought, as he warily eyed the man who was staring at him from across the table. He’s up to something and I am going to find out what the hell it is.

Harry knew Malfoy must have thought he was drunk, and though he may have been slightly buzzed from all the alcohol he had consumed, he was far from being intoxicated. Alright then, I’ll play along with him... for now, but if he tries anything stupid I am going to knock him flat on his skinny arse. He had to admit to himself that he did find the man dangerously attractive, which surprised him since he had never taken an interest in men before, at least not in the sexual sense. He remembered the roughness and then the kiss in the alley, and to his horror, how much he enjoyed it, then wondered just how far he would let this game play out before he stopped it. His mind wandered back to Ginny and the fact that he hadn’t had sex in months, he was aching for it.

“You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, so brilliant and almost like translucent emerald-green jadeite, no make that more like quetzal jade.”

“Why thanks Malfoy, I mean Draco.” Harry answered back in a husky whisper and leaned forward in his chair to get a little closer to him. “I think you have nice eyes too they kind of remind me of the sky on a dark stormy day.”

Draco stood up and walked around the table until he was standing directly behind Harry’s chair. Leaning down he whispered in his ear, “Would you like to go upstairs, Harry?” Harry shivered at the feel of the man's warm breath on his neck and the sensuous way his name was whispered.

Harry cranked his neck around knocking the back of his head against Draco’s chin. It was déjà vu for Draco, just like in his dream. Clamping his mouth shut before he said something he shouldn‘t and ruin the moment, he stepped back gently rubbing his sore appendage.

“Ooops sorry bout that Draco.” Harry giggled pushing himself up out of the chair with what appeared to be great difficulty.

Draco reached out to steady him and Harry let himself fall against the taller man. The top of his head just fitted under Malfoy’s chin and he leaned in further against his neck rubbing his nose in the soft flesh of his throat. Sniffing, he inhaled the scent of an expensive cologne and breathed it in while closing his eyes. I really must be slightly inebriated, he thought, and can’t believe I am going along with this.

He let Malfoy take him by the arm and lead him to the staircase that led upstairs to the private rooms. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco put one of Harry's arms around his shoulders and held him by the wrist with his hand, he placed his other arm around Harry's waist and guided him slowly up the steps one at a time. Harry let himself stumble a few times but Malfoy made sure he had a firm grip on him and didn’t let him fall. When they reached the top of the stairs, Draco tugged on Harry's waist and wrist, dragging him down the hallway to the room he frequently used with his own lovers.

Stopping in front of the door, Draco peered down at Potter who was breathing heavily and looking up at him through hooded eyes. Leaning down, he grazed his lips against Harry’s forehead, shouldering open the door he half-dragged and half-carried him into the room slamming the door shut behind them.

***

Inside the room, Draco pushed Harry up against the door and began ravishing his mouth sending warm flutters throughout his stomach. Unconsciously, Harry lifted his hand and placed it on the back of Malfoy’s neck running his fingers through his silky hair. Without realizing he was doing it, Harry leaned his body up flush against Draco’s and slipped his other hand under his shirt brushing the palm of his hand along the well-defined chest and rubbing it against the hardening nipples then running it slowly down over his abs and rock hard stomach. Draco responded by putting one large hand on Harry’s butt and cupping one of his ass cheeks then roughly squeezing it earning a small startled yelp from the soft lips he was kissing. Harry felt something soft and warm slip into his mouth and realized it was Malfoy’s tongue. Instinctively, his own tongue lashed out to spar with his partner’s moist one.

Draco groaned lifting him up high in his arms so that he was standing on his toes and Harry accommodated himself by molding his body closer against the blonde’s. Malfoy raked his fingers through Harry’s hair and forced his neck back so their tongues could explore each others mouths more efficiently. Their kissing became more passionate and Harry could feel heat beginning to grow in his groin area but couldn’t stop himself from responding to Malfoy. When Harry felt Draco’s growing erection rubbing up against his own, he gasped and pulled on Malfoy’s hair yanking it hard. Harry wrapped one arm around Draco’s neck while the other wandered from his chest to his muscular back with his fingers clawing up and down it. Growling, Draco roughly forced Harry’s legs apart and reached down to pull up one and wrap it around his waist encouraging him to do the same with the other one. With both his legs now firmly wrapped around Malfoy, Harry felt himself being carried backwards until Draco turned and dropped him onto the soft mattress of the bed where he landed on his back followed by Malfoy who was kneeling over him.

He felt him tugging on his t-shirt and lifted up his arms so Malfoy could slip it over his head. Harry tossed his head around on the pillow as Draco started to unzip his jeans, he wriggled his hips from side to side trying to help, while Draco put his arm under the lower part of his back to lift him up so that he could ease them down his long muscular but slender legs. When he ran into the obstacle of his boots, he yanked them off each foot, the jeans soon followed, landing on the floor. Harry was now only wearing his boxers but Malfoy easily ripped them off, leaving a completely nude and vulnerable Harry Potter.

Harry looked up at Draco and saw desire in his eyes, he arched upward reaching for and pulling Malfoy down on top of him. Working on removing Draco's clothing together, they soon were both naked and rubbing up and down each other causing friction between their straining erections. Harry felt feverish as Draco kissed and explored every inch of his body with experienced hands and sensual lips, nipping and leaving marks in various but discreet places on his body. His hands seemed to have a will of their own as they moved all over his smaller lover’s flesh. Harry's own hands began exploring Draco's flesh, while Malfoy continued to lavish kisses on him. Draco nestled his head against Harry’s neck kissing and sucking on it so hard that he was sure it would leave a permanent mark. Harry grabbed Draco's face and pulled him down for another searing kiss, not stopping until they had to break apart for air.

Harry gasped when he felt Draco’s fingers roam down his spine, towards his backside and began caressing each of his firm round butt cheeks spreading them apart and lightly fingering his small pulsating hole. He saw Draco reach for his wand and then felt a moist cooling sensation in his passage and knew Malfoy must have used a lubrication spell to prepare him. They didn’t talk, no words were needed, this was just about lust and pleasure, nothing else. Soon both of Harry’s legs were again hooked around Draco’s hips and Harry noticed Malfoy had also used a liberal amount of lubrication on his own member which he was glad of due to the size and length of Malfoy’s large cock. Harry jerked back when he felt the hard shaft nudging against his entrance, Draco began kissing him again slipping his tongue into his mouth to distract him.

Draco was now lying completely on top of Harry. He placed one hand down flat on the mattress beside Harry and the other held his now erect organ at Harry's entrance. Lifting himself up, he kneeled between his thighs and pushed the head in. When Harry felt it entering him, he grabbed Draco by the shoulders and held on tight. He tried to relax his muscles to make the entry easier on him but instead only ended up tightening his legs around Malfoy’s hips. Draco began to gradually ease his way slowly into Harry’s virgin tight portal. The pain was intense and he could see by the grimace on Draco’s face that it wasn’t comfortable for him either as his anus kept pulsing and constricting on his shaft trying to keep out the intrusion. Draco took his time as he pushed his long length into him breaking through the ring of muscles until he was fully sheathed inside of him. Harry’s body shook violently as Draco’s engorged penis brushed up against something inside of him and he gasped breaking away from the kiss Malfoy was lavishing on him. His eyes rolled back in his head and his hips jerked as a wave of pleasure violently hit him.

"UGH!" Harry gasped rolling his hips upward to meet Draco’s thrusts. Malfoy set a fast pace, moving in and out not letting up on the man below him. He kept hitting that pleasurable spot deep inside of Harry and didn’t stop until he exploded his seed inside of him. Harry could only hold on and rake his fingernails into the flesh on Draco’s back while Malfoy continued to kiss every inch of him.

Draco was grunting and Harry moaning while their bodies were shifting up and down. As they continued rutting against each other, the bed creaked and actually moved along the wooden floor. Harry’s own neglected erection was painfully stuck between them and gasping he felt it violently pulsating before his orgasm burst from him sending the sticky substance onto their bellies. After they were both spent, Draco let himself fall down on top of Harry into the oblivion of sleep.

_TBC_


	5. The Morning After

Chapter 5:

Draco was having a nice relaxing sleep, his first in years, when he felt something hard poking him in the forehead. Very slowly he opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the end of a holly wand with a very pissed off Harry Potter leaning over him. Those damned green eyes of his, sparkling like fire, and far too close for comfort.

“What the hell are you doing in my room, Potter?” he spat, unconsciously reaching to the bedside table for his own wand. Not finding it, he let his eyes roam around the room, only to find said wand lying on the floor with all his clothes. Then it hit him; he was totally starkers! Not only that, the events of the prior night unfolded in his mind very slowly and it felt like he was reliving it again all over. He just had the best sex of his life and unfortunately for him, it happened to be with the man he hated even more than the former Dark Lord himself.

“Malfoy!” Harry growled, “I swear to Merlin that if you tell anyone about what happened between us last night I will make you disappear and no one will ever be able to find you.”

Harry had woken up first, finding himself in a very comfortable position with his back spooned up against Malfoy’s chest. Malfoy had one arm wrapped securely around his waist and the other palm down resting on his leg. He was mortified by what he had done and the fact that he had cheated on his own cheating wife, with Malfoy of all people! But the worst part about it was that he had really enjoyed the sex. Even though his ass was sore and his lower half felt like it had been struck by the Cruciatus Curse.

Draco let the sheet he was holding up against his nude flesh fall off his body exposing himself and raised an eyebrow. “Why Potter, you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

When he felt Potter's eyes on him, he gloated and went on while slowly stroking himself, “Who would have known that you were such a wanton whore in bed. I wonder what your adoring family and friends will think about it when they read all the torrid details in the afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet."

Harry snarled, “You dumb shit! Do you have any idea what I could do to you right now and nobody would probably care or even miss you."

Draco elegantly laid back against the pillows and put his arms behind his head. “Do I look like I am afraid of you Potter?"

Harry was doing his best not to set Malfoy’s platinum blonde hair on fire but instead came up with a better idea to settle this matter. Straightening up, he stepped away from the bed and got dressed in a haste. All he wanted was to go home, take a nice long cold shower and forget this whole mess ever happened. As far as he was concerned, it had never happened nor ever would again. Turning back to the bed he raised his wand.

“Go to hell, Malfoy.” Harry cursed and then whispered. "Obliviate."

Harry walked with an awkward gait towards the door then opened it and walked out into the hallway without looking back as it slammed magically shut behind him.

***

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” Harry asked the Healer who had done the autopsies on the Wizarding Serial Killer’s latest victims.

After going back home and taking a much needed shower, he still couldn’t shake off the images from last night. Needing to get his mind off the matter, he went to gather the information about the killer’s latest victims.

“Yes, Auror Potter, unfortunately I am. It seems that your killer has changed his method of operating and it now includes rape. I have never seen anything like it before since most serial killers use the same method of killing when they commit these crimes. They never break the pattern, so this tells me you are playing with a highly dangerous criminal, which I know you are aware of, and since it was only the male victim who was raped, I suspect the killer is trying to prove his dominance. It reminds me of a pack of wolves where two males are fighting for the position of alpha and when the weaker one loses the fight, he either submits or is killed.”

“Were you able to collect any DNA evidence from the semen in the body?”

“No, I am sorry there was none. Whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing, and did a thorough cleansing to remove fluid from the body so there would not be any residual trace of it left in his victim.”

“Good luck, Auror Potter, it looks like you are going to need it.” She looked up at the handsome young Auror and added, “Please be careful out there. He is a very dangerous and pathological sadist who will be hard to bring down, even for you. When you do find him, be sure you have back up. I don’t think you should face him alone... something tells me he is not in his right mind nor working on his own.”

“Thank you, Healer Matthews. Your insight into this case has been very valuable. I promise you that I will be extremely cautious and take the necessary precautions when I do apprehend him.”

Sighing, Harry decided to head over to the Forensics Department to find out whether or not they had gotten the test results back on the single piece of hair he had found at the crime scene. If they did, he hoped it was better news than the one he had just received. I will catch you, you son of a bitch… just you wait. Time was running out, Harry knew he had to find this maniac before he struck again. After he checked on the hair evidence, he would go and ask Robards to assign another Auror to help him with the case. Merlin knew he definitely needed the assistance. Hopefully, with the help of whoever his boss selected to assist him, he would finally lay this case to rest and put the culprit away for life.

***

**Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa was in the Sitting Room having a cup of tea, she had just finished writing a letter to Scorpius and put it on the table until she could send it to him via the family owl. She missed her young grandson dearly and wanted to know how he was fairing at Hogwarts during his first year. She knew he was shy and hoped that he met someone nice who would bring him out of his shell.

“Good morning, Mother.”

Draco walked into the room and came over leaning down to kiss her upturned cheek.

She was well aware that he hadn’t come home last night but that wasn’t unusual for him since his darling wife never was around much these days either. She didn’t approve of their lifestyle but for Scorpius’ sake she put up with it, feeling that the child needed both his parents in his life. As much as I hate Astoria, I can't prove that she's being abusive to my Grandson. Oh, but when I do, that evil Bitch will pay for it and wish she had never been born.

“Draco, dear, how are you? I have a letter ready to be delivered by Owl Post to Scorpius, perhaps you could send him one as well.”

“If I have the time, I will try and get to it later this evening.” Draco answered with little interest.

He was too preoccupied with more important matters, such as why he woke in bed at a room in the Three Broomsticks naked and all alone with his bed partner missing. Not that it was an unnatural occurrence for him to sleep there. What was bugging the hell out of him, was the fact that whoever he had slept with had the audacity to leave him before he woke up and that has never happened before. If anyone were to leave first, it was always Draco since his lover would still be too tired to even be able to get out of bed.

Narcissa tried to calm her anger down at her son’s lack of concern for her grandson, and with an elegant wave of her hand said, “Well, have a seat and tell me what you have been up to. We don’t get to talk that much anymore and I miss the conversations we used to share.”

Narcissa poured Draco a cup of hot tea, handed it to him, and waited for an explanation. He sat down in the embroidered wing backed chair across from the settee and relaxed sipping on his drink.

"I apologize mother but I have been very busy lately, please forgive me for neglecting you.”

“Too busy it seems to even spend quality time with your own son Draco, your flesh and blood, and your heir? He’s the one whom you have been neglecting, not me.”

“What are you talking about, Mother? Scorpius is at school.” At his mother’s serious tone, Draco straightened up in his chair and concentrated on what she was saying.

“Draco, open your eyes and look around you before it’s too late. My dearest son, you can’t even see what’s in front of your very eyes. Scorpius needs you, he needs his father. Why can’t you see that?”

“Mother, I don’t understand what you are talking about. I give Scorpius more than even I ever had. What more could he possibly want or need?”

“You are a fool, Draco, for not seeing what’s right in front of your arrogant Malfoy nose.”

Narcissa stood up and walked over to the table picking up the letter and then standing beside her son looked down at him and snapped, “What about your love Draco? Have you ever given Scorpius that? The child craves for it more than anything else in the world. He does everything he can think of to please you, his father, and you are too busy to notice it.”

Walking to the door she opened it, then turned around one last time and looked at her son, “I am ashamed of you Draco Malfoy. If your father where still here and knew about this, he would also be.”

Shocked at his mother’s words Draco sat unmoving in his chair, the cup of tea getting cold in his hands. Forgetting about the whole Three Broomsticks fiasco, he wondered why he suddenly felt so empty inside.

***

The man and woman had just left the inn and were kissing in the dark alley,

“I hate having to always meet you in secret like this, it’s killing me. When will I get to see you again?”

“I have to leave on another business trip. No, don’t look at me like that my darling. It won’t be as long as the last time. I promise you that we will be together very soon but first I have to tie up a few loose ends.”

“You promise? I can’t stand the thought of living in the same house as my husband for much longer. I despise the man and his son. He resembles his father so much that just looking at him makes me sick. He’s a burden that I could do without and I won’t miss him when this is all over.”

He pulled her up against him, kissing her until she could barely breath then releasing her said, “Don’t worry, all your problems will be solved soon and we will be together forever. I will be in touch when I get back until then don’t do anything stupid.”

She watched him walk away, then turned and apparated home.

***

Ginny was sitting up in bed watching her lover get dressed, her disheveled long red hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. He was leaving on another trip for the Falmouth Falcons and she wouldn’t be able to see him again for a while. After he got back, she would be too busy with her own schedule and silently wished they could just run away together and disappear.

“I am really going to miss you. It seems like every time we have a chance to be together you have to go away again.”

“I will be back before you even know I am gone.” Davies said.

He walked over to the bed bending over to kiss her,

“This will be the last time, I promise, and then we will be able to spend more time together.”

Pulling back he walked to the door, and with a final wink at her across his shoulder he was gone. Ginny lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling fantasizing of the moment when she and her lover would be reunited again. During their many romantic rendezvous', the being apart from him and then the reunions filled with adulterous passion were always her favorite.

_TBC_


	6. Letters

Chapter 6:

  
**Hogwarts**

  
It was Monday morning and all the students of Hogwarts were in the Great Hall ready to take on the most important meal of the day, breakfast. Already a week of classes had passed, and the first years still found themselves surprised by the many magical displays found within the walls of the old castle. From moving stairs to magical apparitions, Albus, Scorpius and Rose experienced them all, together. Because of this they earned the nickname, the Golden Trio, much to the Headmistress’ amusement. Now who would have thought that one day a Potter-Weasley and a Weasley-Granger would be best mates with a Malfoy? After the war, the house rivalry that once prevailed slowly vanished, and unity between the students was brought forth. Thus, it was at the end of the Ravenclaw table on such a fine morning one found them.

  
“After eating such delicious meals, I do not think I will see my mother’s food in the same light…” commented Rose while cutting a piece of blueberry pancake.

  
“No offence Rose, but Aunt Hermione’s food was never that good, not like Grandma Molly’s that is.” Albus said warily waiting for his cousin’s reaction.

  
Even though she had taken a jab at her mother’s cooking skills first, you never knew how she would react to somebody else doing it. She was Ronald Weasley’s daughter after all, but to his surprise Rose just ‘mmm’. Glancing to his right, Al got a glimpse of his best mate, Scorpius. During this past week, Al had gotten to know his new friend rather well. He soon noticed Scorpius’ unusual shyness to people, other than himself of course. And, even though the three of them were usually found together, it was mainly Rose and himself who developed a conversation with Scorpius listening in the background.

  
“Say Scorp, how do you compare Hogwarts food with the one at your Manor?” asked Al cheerily turning to look at his friend, urging him to participate in the conversation.

  
Looking up shyly from his plate Scorpius said, “Both of them are made by house-elves, there really is no difference.” He finished quietly.

  
“It has been proven that food acquires taste according to the cooks’ emotions, in a way, non aggravated elves make the most delicious meals!” piped Rose from across the table before taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

  
“Maybe that is why Aunt Mione’s food is not delicious at all… she’s always aggravated!!!” Albus laughed while his cousin choked on the juice and started turning red, to his side he heard Scorpius softly giggle at his comment, one of his favorite past times was poking fun at his cousin’s… sensitivities.

  
“My mother is NOT aggravated! She is a very busy woman that is all!” huffing Rose stood up from the table, retrieved her book bag and headed over to sit with her friends at the Hufflepuff table, but not before sticking her tongue back at her cousin.

  
Albus rolled his eyes at her childish antics, “For one who complains about me acting like a child, she sure doesn’t look at herself sometimes, right Scorp?”

  
“Hehe… it's amusing watching you two bicker” Scorpius giggled.

  
Albus smiled at his friend, truth be told he was worried about his mate’s lack of interaction with their peers, not to mention the now fading yellowish bruises on Scorpius’ wrists… reminders of his friend’s abuse. He had yet to send his father a letter informing him about his time at Hogwarts so far, but also about his suspicion with Scorpius’ markings. Today after dinner, without fail I’ll send the letter. It’s good to see him having fun though, thought Albus as he finished the last of his breakfast. Looking at Scorpius he noticed he too had finished his meal, nodding to him, they stood up from the table, picked up their book bags and headed for the Great Hall's main double doors. “You ready for today’s lessons?”

  
“Yes. Today Professor Sprout said we would be working with Mandrakes! I can’t wait to see them!” responded a happy looking Malfoy.

  
Smiling, the two Ravenclaw friends walked side by side towards the Green House.

 

***

  
“I hate Mondays.”

  
Growled a furious looking Harry James Potter between clenched teeth, currently striding down the halls of the Ministry’s Magical Law Enforcement Department and causing anyone in his path to jump out of the way.

  
_A Muggle… a Muggle!! How is that even possible?!?!? It just doesn’t fit!!_

  
He stopped to catch his breath and then punched the wall in anger with his fist causing the portrait of a deceased and elderly Auror who was taking a nap to precariously tilt on it’s perch.

  
“Hey, watch what you’re doing there you crazy lunatic! There are some wizards who need rest you know and don‘t need impudent young whelps like you disturbing their sleep by throwing temper tantrums. Why in my day, if you….”

  
Harry glared at the small figure who was ranting at him and whom he had just woken waving his fist at him in anger. Turning away, he gave him the finger and continued on his way down the hallway.

  
He was headed to his superior’s office, Gawain Robards, to discuss the matter of a partner for the Serial Killer case. He had received the analysis on the single strand of hair, the result, it belonged to a Muggle. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself and walked the rest of the way towards Auror Robards office. Standing in front of the white double doors with the golden plate that read _Head Auror_ , he knocked and waited.

  
“Enter.” Answered a gruff and deep voice.

  
Taking one last breath to calm himself down, he opened the door and stepped inside the room.

  
“Ah. Auror Potter, good to see you are doing well, to what do I owe this visit? I hope the case is going well.” Putting the file he had been reading down on the desk, Robards stood from his chair and shook Harry’s hand, he gestured for him to take a sit.

  
“Good morning, Auror Robards, I’m doing just fine. It is in fact regarding my current case that I have come to talk about.” Said Harry while taking a seat across from Robards. “I have received word from the Healer, who did the autopsies on the latest two victims. It seems the Killer… or should I say Killers have changed their method of murder... and it now includes rape.”

  
“Rape you say… I see.”

  
Robards leaned onto his desk and crossed his finger in front of his chin. This case was becoming more and more troublesome by the minute.

  
“Killers? What makes you think that there is more than one Killer, Auror Potter?”

  
Now Robards was one heck of an Auror and an excellent head of department, but the one thing he was not was sensible.

  
“According to Healer Matthews, the Killer does not seem to be working alone, the pattern of this particular murder seems askew from the previous ones. Also there is the fact of this new act of violence, the rape of the male victim. And the tiny piece of evidence left at the scene which seems to be carelessness on the part of the Killer. All of which are ‘out of character’ for our unknown suspect.”

  
Harry knew how Auror Robards worked, _Cheap ass son of a bitch… he’s gonna make me beg him to give me a partner._ Taking a breath Harry played it cool and presented his case with the utmost confidence, _I’ll leave the last piece of evidence for the end…_ he thought, just in case Robards did not understand his need of assigning another Auror for this case, surely the fact that a Muggle may be involved in the murders would make him assign a partner.

  
“I see what you mean, Auror Potter. Still I do not understand how that could dictate more than one Killer, your unknown suspect could be working alone on this. And we are high on demand as it is, I cannot assign another Auror for this case based on a hunch. Unless you have substantial proof of the Killers, I cannot merit more hands on this; we are short on a budget as it is.”

  
Leaning back Robards untangled his hands and made to grab the file he was reading, prior to Potter’s interruption, as if to indicate the conversation was over.

  
_I knew he would drop the budget card…_ Straightening on the chair, Harry looked at Robards, “There is one more thing, Sir. The piece of evidence I mentioned earlier, it was a single strand of hair, which has been analyzed.” Harry waited for the Head Auror to take the bait.

  
Closing the file again Robards raised an eyebrow, “And… what were the results?”

  
Internally Harry smirked, “According to the analysis, it belongs to a Muggle.” Harry waited for the news to sink in, and surely enough the reaction was what he expected.

  
Straightening up again, Robards laid the file back down on the table, and regarded Potter with his full attention once again. _Surely this was a mistake and Potter had his facts wrong… a Muggle? A Muggle was involved with the Wizarding World’s Serial Killer… impossible._

  
“How accurate are these results, Auror Potter? These are some very serious accusations you are suggesting, for a Muggle to even be considered involved in this kind of… crime. Why, if the Wizarding World were to ever find out, it would surely become a disaster. These murders having taken place on Wizarding grounds, and of which no Muggle can cross the barriers without assistance. There must be a mistake in the analysis.”

  
Robards looked at Harry straight in the eye. “Make them test the evidence again.”

  
At this Harry’s lip lifted involuntarily, oh he had this in his pocket. “It has already been done sir, three times. All the results the same: a Muggle.”

  
Robards was physically fidgeting on his sit by now, and Harry absolutely loved every second of it.

  
“Alright, Auror Potter, I see the predicament. I will take into consideration what we have discussed here today and will assign you a partner by the end of the day. You are dismissed.”

  
With that said, Robards picked up the file and started reading again. Harry for his part, got up from the chair, gave a slight bow as a sign of respect and headed towards and out the door, all the while sporting a very satisfied smirk on his lips.

  
***

  
**Malfoy Manor**

  
Draco sat in his private study going over some paper work. Being head of the family was no easy feat, it required a vast amount of his time to ensure that everything remained in order. Moreover, even if they had paid the price, the Ministry still had their eyes on the Malfoy name and one step out of line on his part, could be catastrophic.

  
_"What about your love Draco? Have you ever given Scorpius that? The child craves for it more than anything else in the world. He does everything he can think of to please you, his father, and you are too busy to notice it.” “I am ashamed of you Draco Malfoy and your father would be also."_

  
Sighing he stood from the chair behind his desk and went towards the liquor cabinet, opening it he served himself a glass of Fire Whiskey. Truth be told, his mother’s words had been haunting him all weekend. Sitting back down on his desk chair he leaned back and took a swing of the whiskey.

  
_Maybe she’s right… maybe I haven’t been giving my son what he needs._ Turning his head towards the side he saw the letter his mother had written to Scorpius lying on top of a few files. Reaching towards it, he brought it close to his face and examined it. _Hmmm, I do wonder how he's doing…_ Sitting up straight, he finished the glass in one gulp and moved towards the stationary.

Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill, he dipped it in ink and started writing,

  
_Dear son,_

  
_This is your father hope you are doing well…_

  
Shaking his head, he made a ball of the paper and tossed it into the burning warmth of the fireplace. As the flames consumed the piece of paper, he pondered what he should say. _If I have been a crappy father since… EVER!! What should I say!! MERLIN mother is right… I am a cold hearted bastard…_ Taking a deep breath, he turned back to his desk and grabbed another piece of parchment and the quill,

  
_Dear Scorpius,_

  
_We haven’t heard from you, your grandmother, mother and I are wondering how you are. We hope Hogwarts is to your liking, and that you have made some friends. We miss you here at the Manor, it is quiet without you. Please take care, eat, rest and study. We are proud of you. I am proud of you._

  
_Take care my son,_

  
_Your father,_

_Draco Luician Malfoy_

 

Looking at the letter, he read it and re-read it. With trembling hands, he inserted it inside an envelope and stamped it with the Malfoy family crest seal. He took both his and his mother’s letter and headed towards the Owl Post. After sending the letters, he decided to get a drink, turning around he went inside the Manor and headed towards his chamber for a shower and a change of clothes. It seems another night out at the Three Broomsticks was in order.

  
***

  
A tall broad shoulder man strolled inside the Hog’s Head and towards the stairs that led to the upper levels of the Inn. Taking the key out of his pocket he unlocked the door and entered the room.

  
“You’re here early, eager to see me or have you got some important news?”

  
The tall man walked towards the corner of the room, where the other occupant, a lesser built man a few inches shorter than him, stood by the window. The man turned around to face him, his hair a shaggy style honey color, his eyes following the taller man’s movement. The taller of the two, leaned close and lifted his hand up to brush the strands of honey hair out of the other’s bright blue eyes.

  
“Both actually” said the blue eyed man, “but I missed you more…”

  
Leaning up he brought the other’s head down a few inches and pressed their lips together. They kissed like lovers whom have been apart for a while, and in fact, they had. A hand came up to grasp a strong neck and tangle with dark brown locks of hair, holding that head in place. Brown eyes opened, and looked down at the man’s face, tan in color, as if he were out in the sun a lot. A wave of lust hit him, as he gazed down at his lover, still kissing him with an all consuming passion. Sadly the need for air became more pressing and they parted, still holding each other close.

  
“I’ve missed you, love.” Brown eyes gazed at blue and held, he leaned down a bit to kiss the other on the tip of his nose. “So much!”  
Giggling, the shorter man leaned over and wrapped both arms around a broad back, “I know darling… I missed you too.” They held each other tenderly for a few minutes; then moved over towards the bed to lie down together.

  
The taller of the two laid on his back, whereas the shorter man draped himself over the other’s chest. While the brown eyed man caressed the other's back, said man began to speak, “Potter got the results back from the analysis on the strand of hair.” He felt the other man ‘hmmmm’ through the vibrations on his chest.

  
“He was baffled and enraged by them, the least he expected was a Muggle to be involved.” the man laughed.

  
“To think that is just the beginning of what is in store for him…” the brown eyed man snickered. “Go on love what else?”  
“Well because of this he asked for a new partner…”

  
At this the taller man stopped his ministrations and lifted his head to look up at his lover, “And who is Potter‘s new partner?”

  
The shorter man raised his head from the other's chest, looking up at his lover, he slowly crawled up his body and captured those lips in a sensuous wet kiss. Pulling back, he smiled and laid his head back down on the broad chest.

  
At this the brown eyed man couldn’t contain his joy and laughed out loud. “Oh this is getting better and better…”

  
Pushing from the bed, he rolled his lover around and preceded to divest him of the robes, “I am going to ravish you tonight!”  
Blue eyes sparkled; the sound of giggling could be heard from the room, but for a few seconds, the moans and gasps that replaced them were the only warning to those outside who may have been walking by their closed door.

  
***

  
“Bloody hell!! Still not used to this…” Harry bellowed as he stumbled outside the fireplace and into his personal study.

  
It had been a long day of work, and still Robards had not sent him notification of who his new partner would be. He had spent the rest of the day going over the files and evidence again and again searching for clues he might have missed. _There has to be something important I am missing and I haven't figured out what it is but it can’t be a Muggle, it just can't be._ The whole scenario still haunted him even after hours of working on it.

  
He walked towards the Living Room and noticed the house was eerily quiet, _Guess the wife is not home again tonight either._  This was not a surprise to him, but the sequential occurrence of it was starting to get to him. Deciding he could use a nice long shower he started to ascend the stairs, but soon stopped when he saw a parchment on top of the tea table. Thinking it was another ‘note’ from Ginny he was intending to make it into a tiny ball and set it a flame when he saw the Hogwarts seal. It was a letter from Albus, his young son, whom he had promised only to have forgotten to write to because of his work. Without a second thought, he sat on the first chair nearby in the Living Room and tore the envelope open and holding the letter in his hand began reading the news from his son,

  
_Hey Dad!!_

  
_Guess what! I’m in RAVENCLAW!!! Wohooooo soooo excited!! Oh and Rose got sorted into Hufflepuff. Who would have thought that the son of Harry Potter would be smarter than the child of Hermione Granger, huh? Hehehehe… Anyway dad, everything is really amazing here, the magic in the castle is outstanding! Oh and Aunt Minnie keeps looking out for me too so no worries. I already learned a few spells, the first one was Wingardium Leviosa and I was the first one to get it right! It was so awesome, moreover cause Scorpius was there with me and got excited with me about it!! Uh…. I forgot to tell you, I made a new friend he is in my House as well, he is really smart but very shy. He, Rose and me always hang around together, so much so they call us ‘The Golden Trio’! Aunt Minnie laughs at that, says it reminds her of the time you, Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron were at school. His name is Scorpius Malfoy and he is my best mate!_

  
At this Harry stopped reading; his son… was best mates with Malfoy’s son! How, how in Merlin’s beard did this ever happen? Flashes of that one time with Malfoy… Draco, came to his mind, and to his horror he blushed scarlet. _Oh Merlin… this is not happening_.

Taking a deep breath, like the thousand one that day, he calmed himself down and continued to read the letter.

  
_We are even bunk mates! We really have a lot of fun together, and studying with him is great cause he is way smarter than me. Tehe. Hmm… dad there is something I wanted to tell you about Scorp. You see… that first day we met on the train, I had been observing him and noticed he had a few bruises dad, on his wrists and chin. And not the type of bruises I got that time I fell from the broom… but like the type made by hands. I haven’t asked him anything, because I don’t want to scare him… But I believe he is being abused, and maybe that is why he is also so shy. I am telling you this dad because I believe you can help in some way. He is my friend and I care for him deeply, he is a great kid! And no kid should suffer something like this._

  
_Well dad I got to go, need to study, love you dad!! And mum too!! Take care and miss you!!_

  
_Your son,_

_Albus_

  
_P.S. Would you please ease mum into the whole Ravenclaw sorting and Malfoy friendship thing? Thank you dad!!_

 

 _Malfoy is beating his son?_   Something like that did not seem even plausible, it seemed surreal. Something about this didn't make sense and he was going to figure out what it was. Albus was right; no child should suffer something like that. He remembered his own years of hell living with the Dursley family and grimaced. Getting up from the chair he walked towards his study and locked the letter in his desk, _Best Ginny not find it now_ , and wrote a quick response to his son.

  
_Dear Albus,_

  
_I am very proud of you for all of your accomplishments, and I am sorry I have yet to write, got a new case and it is a difficult one. I Love you very much son! And I will help in every way that I can with your friend Scorpius._

  
_Take care and behave,_

  
_Love,_

_Dad_

 

Finishing with the letter, he called for his owl and sent it away. Walking back towards the staircase, he went up and headed towards his and Ginny’s room, set on taking a shower and changing into fresh clothes. A few minutes later found himself back in his study, thinking about what Albus had wrote in his letter, he closed his eyes and apparated away towards the Three Broomsticks.

  
***

  
**_Three Broomsticks_ **

Draco was sitting at the bar getting piss-assed drunk and lately for some reason he felt like he needed to be drinking. He looked over at the bartender to see that he was busy cleaning a few glasses; the bar was relatively empty, except for a few patrons sitting at a table at the far end of the room. _Bloody wankers… looking all secretive like that…_ snorting into his cup, he raised his hand and asked for another.

  
As the waiter served his drink, the door opened letting in a cold burst of air and none other than Harry Bloody Potter walked in. Draco shuddered at the sight of the damned sexy as hell Auror, and thought,  _Hmmm why does this feel like déjà vu_.

Ignoring the bad nagging feeling, he turned back to nursing his drink and then the stool next to him moved as Potter sat his butt in it. 

  
“There are a lot of available spaces you know, why come and sit next to me and taint my air with your presence Saint Potter?” Draco slurred.  _I must be more pissed drunk than I thought_.

  
Harry glanced at Malfoy but said nothing. Greeting Sam he ordered his drink and after taking a sip, he turned to Malfoy. “For someone who claims to be so busy, you sure have a lot of time to waste drinking. Things not going well at home, Malfoy?” Harry observed him, the dilated pupils, flushed skin and plush lips  _Just like that night._ Flushing, Harry turned away.  _For the love of Merlin, what's wrong with me, he doesn’t remember that night so get a grip Potter._

Unbeknownst to Harry, Draco had caught his gaze and flushed cheeks, _Hmmm…he looks sexy as hell like that... Oh dear Merlin, I am drunk!_  Looking down at his drink Draco exhaled, as he was about to say something Potter interrupted.

  
“So Malfoy, receive a letter from your son yet?”

  
Harry knew this was rude, jumping to inquires so quickly, but here was an easy opportunity and he had promised son. Seeing as Malfoy wasn’t responding he continued, “I received a letter from Albus today, my son, he got sorted into Ravenclaw, and seems to be doing well.”

  
At this Draco took the bite, “Your son in Ravenclaw Potter? Who would have thought you had those genes in you?” He knew that was rude and a low blow, but the sudden question about his own son surprised him, he was still tender on the subject, and to be truthful, he felt awkward about it.

  
Harry looked at Malfoy, he was about to retort with a nasty comment, when he noticed Malfoy’s distressed look and lack of answer; _Could it be he doesn’t know about his son being in Ravenclaw and is best mates with my son? Could Albus’ suspicion about Scorpius being abused be correct?_ ’ No, he was getting carried away, he needed to stay calm and play it smoothly.

  
“Apparently so, who knew, huh?” Harry replied, deciding to go with the flow he let the comment slide and made it into a joke. “So heard nothing yet, then?”

  
Draco took a swing from his drink, and took a deep breath, _I need to calm down… he doesn’t know… stay cool._

  
“No, not yet, I sent a letter today, he must be busy but I'm sure he's fine.”

  
“Hmmm… yeah you’re right. I know where he got sorted but I won’t spoil it for you!” Harry answered cheekily, and at Malfoy’s outrageous look he winked. _What’s wrong with me? Flirting! Didn’t I Obliviate him so he wouldn’t remember. Bah, you’re barmy Potter, totally barmy._

   
_Is Potter flirting with me? I really am drunk…_

  
“Hmm is that so, well I guess I will have to wait and see until I hear from Scorpius himself."

  
They shared a few moment of silence after that, Sam came and served them drinks again. After a couple of pints for Harry and a couple of whiskeys for Draco, the latter surprised them both when he spoke,

  
“How do you know if you are a good father, Potter?”

  
Harry was shocked at the words, _Did he just ask me tips on parenting and did I actually call him Draco?_ ’

  
“Hmm… Malfoy I think you’re drunk!”

  
Draco was speechless, _Did I say that out loud?... yes I did! Stupid, stupid!_

  
“Nu uh, I’m not as drunk as you think I am!...wait…shit.” Dropping his head down on top of the counter, Draco tried to hide his face, _What is it about Potter that turns me into a babbling idiot_?

  
After hearing Draco’s unintelligible muttering, Harry suddenly burst out laughing causing the few patrons left in the room to turn and stare at him.

  
“Malfoy I think you should call it a night, think you can apparate?”

  
At this Draco straightened up, frankly he could apparate but he could also end up getting himself splinched, his focus wasn’t good at all.

  
“Hmm no, say barkeep do you have a fireplace?”

  
Sam turned around and made a motion behind him with his thumb indicating the back of the bar room.

  
Draco stood from the stool, deposited a few sicles on top of the counter top and walked around the bar, “Good night Saint Potter!” he called back before the sound of erupting flames could be heard.

  
Harry took this as his cue to leave as well; he paid Sam his dues, and headed outside apparating on the spot. Once inside his study, he noticed that Malfoy’s goodbye had no bite of sarcasm to it. Smiling to himself, he was about to walk out of the room when he noticed a letter with a familiar seal on the front, _My new partner._

  
Walking towards his desk he picked up the letter and opened it,

  
_Auror Potter,_

  
_In regards to your petition for a partner on the WWSK case, I hear by grant it. Your new partner, Auror Cormac McLaggen, will meet with you first thing tomorrow morning at your office._

  
_Regards,_

  
_Ministry of Magic Law Enforcement Department_

  
_Head Auror,_

_Auror Gawain Robards_

 

"Cormac McLaggen?" Harry spoke out loud in musing.

  
Turning around he set the note on fire and walked out of the study closing the doors behind him.

 

_TBC_


	7. Issues

Chapter 7:

 

Harry was sitting at his desk drinking another cup of black coffee busy reviewing the latest autopsy reports then cross-referencing them against his notes, when he was interrupted by someone walking into his cubicle unannounced. Lifting his head, he glared at the intruder and inwardly growled when he saw who it was. He had secretly been hoping that his new partner would forget to show up or get lost, but no such luck.

 

"Harry Potter!"

 

Auror Cormac McLaggen towered over Harry's cluttered desk and stuck his hand out to shake the younger Auror's hand. Sticking out his available hand, Harry shook McLaggen’s while carefully holding on to the cup of coffee with his other one and trying not to let any of the liquid drip down onto his paperwork.

 

"It's been a long time mate." McLaggen said smiling as he continued shaking Harry's hand, "I can't tell you how happy I am that we are going to be working together on this case. When Robards told me, I was ecstatic, who would think that after all these years of working in the Auror Department I would finally have the chance of solving something this big! And with you of all people."

 

As he grasped the other's hand, Harry thought it felt clammy. When McLaggen finally released it, he had to resist the urge to wipe his own palm on the leg of his jeans. He put his cup down and stood up gesturing to a side table in his cubicle that had been set up for their meeting. Neatly laid out on it, were copies of everything that pertained to the case, including copies of his own notes and profiles of the killers, detailing his thoughts on the suspects behavior along with his evaluations.

 

"These are your copies, I want you to take them back to your office and familiarize yourself with every aspect of this case. If you have any questions, send me an interdepartmental memo and I will get back to you. You are to make notes of the case based on your own evaluation of everything in these files. I want you to re-interview the witnesses, then go back to the crime scenes and look around for any further clues that I might have missed. When you are done with that, I want you to put together your own profile of the killers so we can compare it against mine. We will meet again at the end of the week to discuss your findings and come up with a new profile."

 

As he talked, Harry started passing the files to the taller Auror and noticed how he had a frown on his face, as he stacked them in his arms. The man looked confused and rather put out so Harry thought it was probably because he hadn't offered him a cup of coffee and asked him to sit down.

 

"Is there something wrong, Auror McLaggen?"

 

Harry asked as he had a sudden flashback to his sixth year at Hogwarts as Captain of the Quidditch team and the Keeper tryouts.

 

 _Some things never change_ , Harry told himself, _and he's just as full of himself now as he was then_.

 

"I thought we would be working together, you know, sharing office space while we figured these killings out."

 

Harry just barely stopped himself from snorting a nasty reply and instead asked, "Didn't Robards explain to you how I work?"

 

McLaggen shook his head and looked confused and for just a brief moment Harry actually took pity on him. After all, he did go to Robards and ask for help, so what did he expect.

 

"Look Cormac, I just like my privacy, that's all. It's nothing personal against you, nor does it have anything to do with your work history or ability to handle this case. It's just that I can focus easier on the job at hand without having someone sitting across from me asking questions every few seconds or disrupting my train of thought."

 

Cormac had a determined look on his face and tried changing Harry's mind by saying, "I still don't understand why we can't share this cubicle together. I mean, wouldn't it be easier having me here working beside you instead of having to send back and forth those damned flying memos. I hate those blasted things; they annoy the hell out of me."

 

He thought the man was actually going to have the gall to put the files back on the table and sit down in one of the vacant chairs, but before he had the chance to do so Harry said, "I did ask for assistance in solving this case, but I prefer to work alone and in my own space. I do better and can concentrate more effectively this way. Like I said, it's nothing personal; it's just me and the way I like to work. We'll still be a team, just not share our work space together. I promise it will be more productive that way. Trust me on this issue Cormac, ask anyone else in the Department and they will tell you that's how I like to work."

 

"All right, Auror Potter, if that's how you want to handle things. I guess I have no choice in the matter then, as you are in charge of this case and I was told to report to you by our Superior. I still don't understand though, since I am one of the best Aurors available and can out do anyone in a duel. Why just a month ago...."

 

Sighing, Harry thought, _Why did I ever ask Robards for help in the first place? Of all the Aurors in the Department he could have possibly assigned to help me and it had to be this Bullock._ He mentally blocked out everything McLaggen was saying and walked back over to his desk signally the end of the meeting.  

 

"I'll see you again in a few days, we will spend it together then going over everything. If you have any questions or find something new, let me know right away."

 

Harry was thankful he didn't have to shake that clammy hand again since McLaggen's arms were full of files, piled up to his chin which he was using to keep them from falling down on the floor.

 

"It will be nice working with you Cormac. I'm looking forward to it, and know you will be an asset in helping me solve these murders , and on bringing the culprits to justice to face the punishment they deserve."

 

When Harry's eyes made direct contact with the older Auror's, the look that McLaggen gave him would have chilled any other Wizard to the bone. And for just a moment, Harry almost took a step back in shock, but the feeling was gone as he saw a faint smile appear on that handsome face. Taking a deep swallow, he thought, _Wow... that was rather creepy, I must have imagined it. It was probably just the desk lamp, casting a shadow across his face that gave the impression he was looking at me like he wanted to kill me_.

 

"I'll get to work on this right away Harry. Don't you worry, and with my help, together we will catch these murderers before they strike again, that's a promise."

 

He was gone before Harry even had a chance to blink.

 

***

 

_Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop_

  

Hermione Weasley, sat alone at a corner table with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits in front of her. It was Tuesday around noon, and her companion had yet to arrive. She was just about to stand and go to the ladies room when a red headed woman placed a hand bag on the table.

 

"Sorry I'm late Mione, practice ran later than usual. Hope you haven't been waiting too long." said a breathless looking Ginevra Potter, as she leaned down to kiss her sister-in-law and friend on the cheek.

 

"Not at all, I was just about to go and freshen up a bit in the ladies room that's all."

 

Hermione smiled and gestured for Ginny to take a seat.

 

"I ordered tea; help yourself until I get back." Standing up, she headed to the back of the shop.

 

Settling down, Ginny poured herself a cup of tea. She was feeling anxious about the conversation they would be having. Hermione and she didn't usually meet on such short notice, but there was something important Ginny needed to talk about with her. Sighing into her cup of tea, she picked up a biscuit and took a bite. There was the sound of a chair being pulled out, and Hermione sat back down.

 

"So Ginny, why the sudden meeting? You sounded stressed over the floo the other day and what's with that message you sent to me by Harry last week, I never had a Doctor's appointment?"

 

Looking at Ginny with a worried but suspicious look she continued, "Ginny, what is going on? Why weren't you at the station when the kids left for school?"

 

The fact that Ginny hadn't seen Albus off to his first year of Hogwarts had perplexed and annoyed her. After she had joined the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny had changed. She had distanced herself from family and friends, and was rarely seen with Harry anymore. Being the inquisitive Witch that she was, Hermione wanted answers along with the truth.

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, Mione. We had a very important meeting that day, and I couldn't miss it not even to see Al off to Hogwarts for his first year. ”Ginny answered sheepishly, knowing that would just piss off her sister-in-law. Trying to appease the situation she spoke quickly, "I know I lied to Harry, but I needed an excuse to meet with you, without him asking the reason. You see I have an appointment with my Healer today, and I want you to accompany me."

 

Taking a sip from her tea, Ginny regarded the slightly older woman.

 

"Hmmm..." Sipping some of her own tea, Hermione contemplated on Ginny's words, _Something is not right here... she is hiding something from me, but what?_ ' Placing the cup back on the table, she sat up straight. "Why would you hide an appointment with the Healer from Harry, Ginny? He is your husband. Although, to tell the truth, I haven't seen you two acting like a married couple in a long while..."

 

Perking up at Hermione's words, Ginny tried to smooth talk her way out of it, "Well we are both very busy people, Mione. You certainly can't expect us to always be together?"

 

"Ron and I are busy people too Ginny, yet we still manage to make time for family activities. When was the last time, you visited the Burrow?"

 

Hermione knew that was a low blow, but it was the only way to get through to Ginny. Other than her Quidditch public appearances, they barely saw her anymore at family gatherings at the Burrow. She knew Ginny’s relationship with her mum, Molly, was one of the most important things in her life other than Harry and Albus.

 

"I visit mum when I can Mione, in fact, I had planned on going over there tomorrow." Feeling affronted by Hermione's words, she took on the defensive.

 

"If you say so. Now then, why do you have this appointment with the Healer, is there something wrong? You seem to look very healthy. In fact, you have a glow about yourself. Almost as if you were..."

 

Hermione let out a gasp,

 

"Ginny... are you, pregnant?"

 

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, Ginny bowed her head. "I don't know for sure Mione, that's why I made the appointment."

 

Hermione frowned, why then did Ginny look so stressed out? Granted, she couldn't afford to be pregnant nor have a child right now, what with her playing for the Holyhead Harpies as one of the best Beaters they had seen in years and being at the top of her game... but still, there was something out of place here. If she suspected to be pregnant, why hide it from Harry. Unless... Hermione’s eyes opened wide at the realization, _It can't be, Ginny wouldn't do such a thing and least of all to Harry!_ ' _But... she has been spending a lot of time at practice_.

 

"Ginny... are you…" for the first time in her life, Hermione was at a loss of words.

 

Hearing the worry in Hermione's voice, Ginny knew what she wanted to ask. Bracing herself for the confrontation she knew was to come, she looked the other woman directly in the eyes. "It is exactly what you are thinking Mione."

 

Taking a deep breath, Ginny waited for the outburst that was sure to take place. _Thank Merlin this place is practically empty_.

 

"How... how could you do this to Harry, Ginny? What about your family, your parents? What will this do to Molly? You know she hasn’t been well lately. Don’t you think this is going to hurt all of them? What about your son? Oh, poor Albus! What is he going to think when he finds out his own mother could be pregnant with someone other than his beloved father’s child?"

 

Gasping for breath, Hermione tried to control the bile rising in her throat. In all the years she had known her sister-in-law, she had never thought her capable of something like adultery. Not the child of Molly Weasley, sure she knew Ginny to be money and fame hungry, but she thought her madly in love with Harry. How could she cheat on Harry! How could she betray him that way? Feeling a wave of protectiveness towards the man she had considered a brother since childhood, she couldn't stop herself and leaning over the small table raised her hand slapping Ginny across the face.

 

A red hand print decorated Ginny's right cheek, with wide eyes she brought her hand to touch her wounded cheek and stare at Hermione. She winced at the murderous cold look the older woman leveled her with, sure she had cheated on Harry with another man, a man she loved, but Hermione was way out of line with hitting her! And in public!? If anyone saw it, what would they think?

 

Glaring at her from across the table Ginny stood up, "How dare you lay a hand on me! Who do you think you are! My mother?! What I do with my life is my own business and mine alone! Not yours!"

 

Ginny looked around and hoped there was no one there from the Daily Prophet to witness what just happened between them. She could only imagine what kind of headlines the morning news edition would feature. No, she did not need that worry on top of everything else that was happening in her life right now.

 

Not wanting to lower herself to Ginny's level, Hermione remained seated. Looking up at the other woman she answered her, "Not my business? Then why on earth would you invite me here to meet with you like this and then confide in me? Did you expect me to accept you cheating on the man whom is practically my brother? There is no excuse for your actions Ginny! NO EXCUSE!"

 

Slamming her hands down on the table and not caring anymore who might see or overhear them, Ginny shouted. "I DON'T LOVE HIM ANYMORE! HE'S TOO BUSY AND HARDLY THERE FOR ME! HE’S ALWAYS AWAY SOLVING CASES! HE HAS NO TIME FOR ME!"

 

By now the few patrons in the small tea shop were staring at their table and whispering.

 

 _Damn them!_ Ginny fumed.

 

Scoffing at the woman's response, Hermione calmly spoke. "Then why not divorce him Ginny? It’s really very simple. You just file a petition and it's done. You are free to be with whomever you want, without hurting the people who love you!"

 

Still fuming, Ginny turned her head away, not being able to look Hermione in the eye.

 

"I couldn't do that to Mum, what would she think? It would destroy her!"

 

Raising an eyebrow at the pathetic excuse, Hermione said.

 

"Molly, Ginny? You're actually using Molly as your excuse to hide this affair? What is wrong with you? You do know that she would have eventually figured it out for herself, she’s not stupid. Did you ever even stop and think about what it would do to your Mum seeing Harry, who’s like a son to her, get hurt because of her own daughter’s selfishness? This LIE is what could kill her Ginny, not the truth. Oh, how could you do this to Harry? Betray him in this way. What do you think he is going to do when he finds about your little secret? He loves you! How do you think he will react?"

 

Silence was the only response Hermione got.

 

"Don't tell me... Oh, Merlin… he knows, Harry already knows? HE BLOODY KNOWS YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON HIM?!"

 

Hermione couldn't contain her anger any longer. How in Merlin's name, could Harry still be with Ginny knowing she was sleeping with another man and why hadn't he left her yet?

 

This whole situation had been blown way out of proportion, _I knew it would be bad, just not this bad.._. Looking at the clock in the corner of the shop, Ginny read the time 1:45, 15 minutes to 2:00. _DAMN! I can't miss the appointment._  Taking a chance and looking at a now standing and fuming Hermione, Ginny spoke, "Look, Mione, I know this seems rude and out of line but there is nothing I can do about it right now. My appointment is at 2:00 and it's 1:46. Would you still go with me? I know you are angry, but please I can't go alone." Ginny pleaded.

 

Taking deep calming breaths, Hermione grabbed her bag from the back of the chair and deposited a few sickles on the table. Without looking at Ginny, she headed towards the door and walked outside waiting. Even though she was beyond pissed at the other woman, she needed to know the truth; she needed to know if Ginny was pregnant; for Harry's sake.

 

Adding a few more sickles on the table top as payment for the entire ruckus they had made, Ginny picked up her bag from the table and almost ran towards the door. Once outside the door, she saw Hermione standing there, and couldn't help but smile a little. Taking a few steps, she approached the other woman and extended her hand.

 

Hermione looked at the hand, not wanting to take it, but knowing there was no other way out she did and with a cracking sound they both disappeared.

 

***

 

_St. Mungo's Healer's Office_

 

They both landed inside a small waiting room with a few chairs located in the corners, and a small table in the middle of the room with maternity magazines on top. Letting go of Hermione's hand, Ginny gestured for her to take a seat and then headed towards the small window at the far end of the room, where a young lady with her hair tied in a bun sat behind the glass.

 

"Good afternoon, my name is Ginevra Weasley, I have an appointment with Healer Sullivan"

 

The secretary regarded Ginny, "Ah, yes Mrs. Weasley, the Healer is waiting for you. Right this way if you would." Pointing towards a door beside the glass partition, Ginny motioned for Hermione to follow her.

 

Leading them inside a small room, the secretary said "The Healer will be with you shortly, please take a seat."

 

Closing the door with a soft click, the secretary left them inside the room. Looking around, Hermione surveyed the room. It didn't look any different than the average Gynecologist office, with a desk and a bed ready for a patient to be examined. Glancing at Ginny, she noticed the woman looked frayed and nervous, _She should be._ Taking a seat close to the desk, Hermione took a magazine from the shelf in the corner and began to read.

 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and the Healer walked in. A young woman, no older than 30 smiled and greeted them, "Hello, I am Healer Sullivan, now which one of you would be Mrs. Weasley?"

 

Slightly confused, Hermione was about to answer when Ginny interrupted, "That would be me, I am Ginny Weasley." Perplexed, Hermione narrowed her eyes, _Ha, still worried about the word getting out so not using your married name, coward!_ '

 

"Alright then, if you would be so kind as to lay on the bed for me so that I can proceed with the check up." Motioning towards the bed, the Healer walked around it and waited.

 

Ginny nodded and went to the bed and laid down.

 

"Alright, you won't feel anything; I will just cast a few spells to see inside your womb." Healer Sullivan made a few motions with her wand, and pointed it at Ginny's stomach. Sure enough, a few second later the sound of a heartbeat could be heard inside the room, and a small projection floated on top of her abdomen. "Congratulations! Mrs. Weasley, you are two months pregnant!"

 

With a look of panic on her face, Ginny turned to Hermione. If the sound of the heartbeat wasn't shocking enough, the look of pure disbelief on Mione's face disturbed her.

 

"I am pregnant."

 

***

 

_Ravenclaw Common Room_

 

 

Al and Scorpius were sitting together on the floor in front of the fireplace playing a game of Exploding Snap; laying next to them were the opened letters they had received from their families that morning. There were only a few other students hanging around the room; doing homework, playing games or just talking, but none were near them.

 

"So, Scorpius, what's life really like at your home?" Al asked his friend while keeping a close eye on his reaction. "I've just told you all about mine; including life at the Burrow. Now it's your turn."

 

Scorpius looked at Al, but said nothing and was trying desperately to keep from crying. He wanted to tell his best friend everything, even though he knew his mother wouldn't approve. Getting that letter from his father did make him feel better, it didn't say much but just the words, I am proud of you, were enough to make him think that his father cared for him, maybe even loved him. He knew his Grandmother loved him; she told him all the time and showed it by spending quality time alone with him.

 

"She hurts me sometimes..." Scorpius whispered so softly that Al almost didn't hear what he said.

 

Al leaned closer and whispered back, "Who hurts you, Scorpius? It's ok you can trust me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

 

Scorpius looked in his younger friend's green eyes and saw only concern reflected in them. He knew Albus cared for him and decided now was the time to tell him the truth about everything. They went upstairs together and walked into their empty dorm; Al locked the door and pulled out his wand saying, " _Muffliato_." Walking over to their bunk bed both boys sat down. Taking a deep breath, Scorpius let out everything. As Al listened carefully to his friend, he held his hand while he talked offering comfort when the other cried. When Scorpius was finished, he sobbed into his friend's shoulder while Albus promised himself that Mrs. Malfoy would pay for hurting his best friend. _My father will see to it that justice is served and that mean woman goes to prison._  With a determination not fit for an 11 year old, Albus held his friend in a protective embrace.

 

***

 

_Malfoy Manor_

 

 

Narcissa was sitting on the settee in the Drawing Room pouring another cup of hot tea for her and Caleb, whom was next to her. This was their favorite spot to relax and talk. It was where they liked to meet, so they could have some privacy without being interrupted.

 

"I am so worried about him Caleb. He's only a child and probably doesn't understand why I don't do anything to help him. I feel so helpless! I wish I could knock some sense into my son, so he would open his eyes and see what is going on."

 

Narcissa put down the pot and leaned against Caleb's warm body, seeking strength, and he wrapped his long arm around her shoulders drawing her close.

 

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything will be all right."

 

"Oh, how I wish you were right Caleb. He's such a sweet child and tries his best to please everyone. It's so heartbreaking to see him unhappy, and there is nothing I can do about it, other than giving him my love. I see the sadness in his eyes, the disappointment, whenever he tries to talk with Draco, and my son doesn't even acknowledge him. I have never caught Astoria physically beating my darling Scorpius, but I see the marks and how he flinches whenever she's around. In her presence, he never laughs or acts like a child should, instead he just withdraws into himself."

 

"Have you tried talking to Draco?"

 

"I can't come right out and say, 'Draco, your wife is beating your son, my Grandchild', not without solid proof. When I question the bruises, she always says Scorpius is accident prone, that he either fell or ran into the rose bushes with his broom."

 

Succumbing to her sadness, she started crying. Kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back gently, Caleb said, "It will be ok Cissa, we will figure something out and help Scorpius before its too late."

 

With tear-filled eyes, Narcissa looked up at him and whispered in his ear. "We have to stop that bitch from hurting Scorpius ever again. When he comes home for Christmas, we have to protect him!"

 

"We will, my precious Cissa, don't worry. I promise you, we will."

 

***

 

Draco stretched and rolled over in his bed slowly opening his eyes, only to curse and shut them again when the bright morning sun hit them, causing his head to hurt even more.

 

"Damn it, who left the fucking curtains open?"

 

He buried his face in the downy soft pillow and pulled the blanket back up over his head, enjoying the brief respite the darkness gave his headache.

 

"Diddy!" Draco yelled.

 

A small faint pop sounded in his bedroom, and Draco heard the voice of his house-elf saying, "Yes, Master Draco, what may Diddy do for you?"

 

"Bring me a large glass of water." Draco ordered still hiding under his blankets. "Oh, and also bring a large glass of orange juice as well." He would have asked for some tomato juice instead, but he just hated the stuff.

 

"Yes, Master Draco, I will be right back with your drinks."

 

Draco heard another pop and then the elf was gone. As he waited for his servant to bring him his drinks, he started thinking about the dream he had last night. In it he was making love to a man, a mystery lover, whom was giving him the best sex he had ever had. He couldn't make out the face, it was covered by a dark shadow, but the young man was lean and muscular, with six-pack abs, and the most delectable round virgin ass he had ever fucked. He remembered running his hands through soft thick and messy hair, grabbing a fist full of it to hold him in place while he....

 

Another pop sounded, disturbing Draco's thoughts, "Here are the drinks you requested Master Draco. Would you be needing Diddy to get you anything else?"

 

Draco tossed off the blankets and sat up, glaring at the elf for interrupting his daydreaming. Then cursed and pulled the blankets back up over his head. "Leave the damn glasses on my table and go!"

 

"Yes, Master Draco." Diddy answered.

 

He heard the blasted pop again and his hand reached from under the blanket for the first glass. After finishing his drinks, he crawled out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take a nice long cold shower. As the water ran over his body, images of his mystery lover flashed again in his mind. One hand trailed south and he groaned as it reached his rapidly swelling penis. Groaning, he threw his head back while pulling on his shaft vigorously. Droplets of white liquid landed at his feet, shuddering slightly, he took a shaky breath and finished his shower. Spelling himself dry, he decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for something to eat.

 

***

 

_The Leaky Cauldron_

 

 

Draco was reading the Daily Prophet and enjoying his Brunch of Muesli with Yogurt and Fresh Fruit & Honey, when he was interrupted by the door opening. In walked the last man he ever wanted to see again,  _Seriously this is getting ridiculous!_   Suddenly, a wicked idea came to his mind, _Well, I guess I could have a little fun with him while he's here, why not, it's way too easy and I deserve to have some fun after that blasted hangover I suffered through. I just hope there is a photographer from the Prophet sitting around here to get a picture of it_.

 

Harry had decided he needed some fresh air after spending all morning working on the Serial Killer case and not getting anywhere with it. It probably didn't help that he was totally pissed off by the fact that Robards had assigned McLaggen to help him. _What the hell was he thinking? Nobody works with that conceited bastard, and as far as I know, he's never worked a case like this one or ever even solved a murder case_.

 

He was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice the blond sitting at the table he was walking by, until he felt his foot hit something and he went flying.

 

"What the hell..." Harry yelped as he found himself soaring through the air, grabbing at the first thing he could get his hand on to try and stop his flight. Unfortunately it was Draco Malfoy, and somehow Harry managed to pull him out of his chair and with him towards the floor, they both landed in a tangle of limbs and food.

 

"POTTER!... YOU PERVERT!... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?...YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS SUIT, IT'S AN ARMANI YOU STUPID FOOL... DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS SUIT COST ME? YOU BLOODY WANKER! YOU ARE STILL A CLUMSY OAF JUST LIKE YOU WERE AT HOGWARTS.”

 

Draco had food smeared all over his expensive suit and also bits and pieces of it stuck in his immaculate hair. To his horror, a just as messy Potter was splayed across his lap and he found himself getting turned on by it. His cock became uncomfortably hard and was brushing up against Potter's ass. _Shit_ , he hissed to himself, _this was not supposed to have happened. It was Potter who should have been made a fool of not me. Oh fuck, leave it to Scar Head to go and screw up my brilliant plan! I should have known better._

 

Harry felt something hard rubbing up against his ass and remembered that night at the Three Broomsticks. He silently cursed the prick, _Ah Shit... Fuck... Malfoy, I am going to kill you. You pompous shit-head_!

 

Harry stood up and used his wand to clean himself, and the mess on the floor, then he straightened the table and cleaned it off. He neglected to offer his assistance to the blond still sitting on the floor covered in food. There was a small crowd watching in amusement, but they had the courtesy to turn their eyes away when Draco looked at them with eyes that screamed murder.

 

"Malfoy, what the hell did you think you were doing? Do you know I could bring you in for assaulting an Auror?" Harry was standing over Draco, wand still drawn, as he looked down at him.

 

"What are you talking about Potter?" Draco spat. "I was just sitting here minding my own business and eating my food in peace when you assaulted me!"

 

Harry eyed him knowing he was lying, but he just didn't have time to play these games. He had more important business to attend to and it was a mistake for even coming here in the first place. He put his wand back in it's holster and walked away. When he got to the door, he turned around and regarded Malfoy.

 

"Send me the bill."

 

Draco watched him walk out of the Inn still sitting on the floor as the other patrons and staff walked carefully around him. Slowly standing up, he pulled out his wand and spelled his own clothes clean. He then noticed a familiar blonde haired woman wearing glasses sitting over at a corner table, who was busily writing away at something on her table. Swearing to himself, Draco whispered, _Rita Skeeter,_ _just what I fucking need_.

 

Then he saw a few brazen patrons staring at him and said, "What the hell are you morons looking at!" They quickly averted their eyes and went back to eating their meals, while Draco exited the premises with his head held high.

 

***

 

_Hours Later_

 

 

Harry had just walked into his cubicle after meeting with Healer Matthews, again, and was standing over the table where he had spread all the paperwork out on. He was looking over another report and had his back to the door, when he felt a presence in the office with him. Pulling out his wand, he turned and pointed it at the individual standing right behind him.

 

"McLaggen, what the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" Harry demanded.

 

"I'm sorry Harry but it's important and I wanted to show this to you in person." Cormac apologized.

 

Harry put his wand away and looked up at him waiting for an explanation.

 

"I went to the latest crime scene and found something I think you will want to see."

 

"Well, out with it then, what is it?" Harry was getting irritated and on top of that he was hungry and very tired.

 

McLaggen pulled out a sealed evidence bag and handed it to Harry with a huge smile on his face.

 

"It's a piece of clothing with human DNA on it that does not belong to any of the victims."

 

"Well, who in bloody buggering hell does it belong to then?"

Harry's eyes widened in sudden realization, one of the killers!

 

TBC


End file.
